Our Lovely Wifey
by mingguki
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang single parent muda yang mempunyai seorang balita lucu. Ia baru saja pindah ke Seoul dan menemukan banyak kejutan disana. Tetangganya yang sekaligus kakak beradik, Jongin dan Sehun, senang menggodanya dan tergila-gila padanya. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya mampu tercengang ketika melihat kakak tertua mereka, Park Chanyeol. Chanbaek/Hunbaek/Kaibaek. Yaoi,Mpreg,DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Our Lovely Wifey**

 **Author: mingguki**

 **Casts: Byun Baekhyun (22th)**

 **Park Chanyeol (24th)**

 **Park Jongin (20th)**

 **Park Sehun (19th)**

 **(nama marga diganti sesuai kebutuhan cerita)**

 **Genre: Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: YAOI, Mpreg, typo, dll**

 **Happy reading ^^**

* * *

"Sehun! Kau taruh dimana pizza ku yang baru kubeli kemarin?"

"Ah aku memakannya! Habis kau letakkan begitu saja diatas meja. Aku kira hyung yang mengirimnya."

"Yak! Dasar albino! Aku belum sempat memakannya dan saat ini aku lapar! Tabungan bulananku sudah mau habis!"

"Salahmu sendiri hitam! Siapa suruh kau pergi ke club malam lagi. Bila hyung tau, matilah kau."

"HAAH Park Sehun kau begitu menyebalkan!"

Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sedang asik terbaring di sofa, menikmati acara televisi kartun paginya. Ia langsung menyerang Sehun dan menggelitikinya, karena ia tahu Sehun paling tak tahan dengan geli. Sehun pun langsung tertawa keras, matanya sampai berair dan ia itu paling kesal kalau dikitiki. Maka Sehun bangkit dan berusaha menyerang balik Jongin, mengunci leher Jongin dengan tangannya dan membuat Jongin kesakitan.

"Aaah lepaskan albino!"

"Baru akan kulepas bila kau tak akan mengelitiki ku lagi Jongin!"

GEDEBAK GEDEBUK

Suara gaduh dari arah sebelah menghentikan dua insan yang sedang bertengkar itu. Keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan.

GEDEBAK GEDEBUK

"Hey suara apa itu? Kenapa berisik sekali?" Jongin bertanya dengan pandangan bodohnya.

Sehun melepas cengkramannya pada leher Jongin dan kembali duduk anteng di sofa.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada tetangga baru yang pindah hari ini?"

"Lebih baik aku mengeceknya saja. Siapa tahu seorang wanita cantik dan seksi yang akan jadi tetangga kita."

"Yak dasar mesum! Bisakah pikiranmu sekali saja tidak berbau mesum huh?"

"Aku tidak mesum bodoh! Sudahlah aku akan keluar!"

Jongin pun beranjak dari sofanya, ia memutuskan untuk mencari sumber suara gaduh tersebut. Ketika dirinya membuka pintu, pandangannya langsung dibingungkan dengan orang-orang berseragam yang mondar-mandir di pintu apartemen sebelahnya, yaitu pintu bernomor 48.

Suaranya pun juga gaduh dan berisik. Orang-orang berseragam itu membawa kardus, sofa, lemari, dan banyak perabotan lainnya. Sepertinya memang akan ada yang pindah disini.

"YA! Park Sehun!"

Jongin berlipat dada di depan pintu, matanya kini melirik ke dalam apartemennya, tepatnya Sehun yang masih asik bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil mengemil sebuah snack. Ckck anak itu tidak pernah berubah.

"Hm?" Sehun hanya menggumam malas pada Jongin.

"Berbahagialah kali ini kita akan dapat tetangga lagi!"

"Ohya? Aku tak peduli ah. Terakhir kali tetangga yang menempati kamar itu adalah Bibi Kwon, Bibi umur 60 tahun yang suka marah-marah pada kita karena kita berisik dan mengganggu ketenangannya. Aku masih ingat ketika aku dijewer oleh nenek lampir tersebut, biarpun sudah tua tapi tenaganya sangat kuat, telingaku sampai harus diobati tahu."

Sehun bercuhat ria panjang lebar. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan Bibi Kwon, wanita yang sudah tua namun darahnya tinggi dan cepat marah-marah. Untung dua minggu yang lalu Bibi Kwon sudah pindah ke Daegu untuk tinggal bersama anak dan cucunya.

Jongin sendiri hanya terkekeh mendengar cerita Sehun. Ia juga sama seperti Sehun, selalu diomeli. Maklum kan dua bersaudara itu bersama, makanya ada keributan dan kerusuhan.

"Aah.. itu memang kenangan pahit. Tapi jangan selalu terpaku pada masa lalu Hun, lihatlah masa depan! Kali ini kita akan membina hubungan pertetanggaan dengan baik. Tidak seperti dulu!" Jongin berucap layaknya Mario Teguh. Ia ingin memotivasi Sehun yang sepertinya sakit hati dengan Bibi Kwon.

"Hmmm..hmmm yaa terserahmu sajalah."

Jongin pun hanya memutar bola matanya. Ckck.

Jongin kembali mengintip keluar, ia masih melihat orang berseragam itu namun sepertinya sang calon pemilik kamar ini belum datang karena Jongin tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain mereka. Jongin menghampiri salah satu petugas yang sedang membawa kardus dan memutuskan bertanya.

"Permisi, Pak. Apakah akan ada yang menempati kamar ini? Kalian memasukkan barang-barangnya kan?"

Petugas yang sudah cukup tua itupun menaruh kardusnya di lantai, sambil mengelap keringatnya dan tersenyum ramah pada Jongin.

"Yak kau benar nak, akan ada yang pindah kesini. Memang kenapa?"

"Mmm.. tapi aku belum melihat pemiliknya? Apa dia belum datang?"

"Ah, untuk itu saya kurang tahu. Saya dan teman-teman disini hanya disuruh memindahkan perabotan dan barang-barang kesini. Kami hanya mendapat perintah dari atasan. Namun sepertinya sih, pemiliknya baru akan tiba di apartemen malam nanti."

"Ahhh.. begitu."

Jongin mengelus dagunya, mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, silakan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu Pak, maaf menganggu!"

Jongin menyengir lebar. Setelah itu petugas tadi pun tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jongin pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke apartemennya lagi, dan menutup pintu. Ia menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei Hun, apakah ada kabar dari Hyung? Umma? Appa?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun melirik kearah Jongin, lalu ia mengambil hpnya. Sehun mengecek hpnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Hmm biar kulihat.. Umma dan Appa masih di Eropa untuk urusan bisnis. Hyung mengirimku chat semalam agar kita tidak main game terus dan belajar untuk ujian."

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak frustasi, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa sambil mengadah, lalu menutup matanya dengan lengannya.

"Aaaakkh kapan kita akan keluar dari penderitaan ini Hun! Aku rindu mansion. Aku rindu uang. Aku rindu hidup enak. Haaaaaahh…"

Jongin menghela napasnya berat. Sedangkan Sehun juga merasakan sama seperti Jongin, ia ingin segera keluar dari hukuman ini, namun Sehun bukan tipe yang mengeluh. Ia lebih baik diam dan menjalankan hukumannya dengan tenang, dengan begitu waktu tak akan terasa terlewati. Begitulah pemikirannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, mari cerita dulu soal kakak beradik ini. Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin dan Sehun murni saudara kandung, berasal dari Ayah dan Ibu-nya yang sama. Jangan tanyakan mengapa warna kulit mereka berbeda, mungkin itu takdir Tuhan.

Jongin dan Sehun sebenarnya lahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Ayahnya merupakan CEO dari perusahaan keluarga yang dibangun dari 0 hingga sukses seperti sekarang. Sedangkan Ibunya merupakan pebisnis fashion yang sudah mencapai kancah internasional. Jongin dan Sehun juga mempunyai hyung yang lebih tua dari mereka, sehingga mereka biasa disebut tiga bersaudara yang tampan (Kata orang-orang sekitarnya).

Jongin dan Sehun lahir pada tahun yang berdekatan. Hanya beda setahun. Jongin lahir terlebih dahulu, sehingga membuat Sehun maknae dalam keluarga mereka. Sedangkan Hyung mereka terpaut lumayan jauh, beda empat tahun dengan Jongin dan lima tahun dengan Sehun.

Hyung mereka bernama Park Chanyeol. Anak pertama dari keluarga Park, yang mempunyai sifat paling baik diantara kedua adiknya. Bila diurutkan dari sifat yang paling baik ke paling buruk, mungkin adalah Chanyeol-Sehun-Jongin. Ketika kecil bisa dibilang Jongin paling nakal, namun Sehun sebenarnya tak kalah nakal. Karena umur mereka yang berdekatan, mereka sering sekali berebut mainan satu sama lain. Ketika balita pun seperti itu. Jongin pernah menggigit lengan Sehun karena berebut mainan robot-robotan. Sehun pun menangis kencang, namun ia tipe balas dendam jadi Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin. Jadilah kedua balita itu berantem fisik dengan tangan mungil mereka, disertai tangisan kencang masing-masing.

Biasanya saat itu yang menjadi pahlawan mereka adalah Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol baru SD kala itu, tetapi Chanyeol adalah orang yang dewasa. Terlebih karena orang tuanya yang sering tidak ada di rumah, Chanyeol diberi mandat untuk menjaga adiknya. Tidak seperti adik-adiknya, Chanyeol lebih suka membaca buku ketimbang bermain robot-robotan.

Namun dibalik sifat pendiamnya itu, terkadang Chanyeol juga tipe gampang marah. Biasanya ia akan marah apabila melihat Jongin dan Sehun bertengkar, dan segera memisahkan kedua bocah itu. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menyuruh mereka berdua saling minta maaf dan berpelukan, tapi pada dasarnya balita ngambek tetap saja ngambek. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Akhirnya Chanyeol lah yang mengalah, dia membeli robot satu lagi untuk adik-adiknya.

Semakin umur mereka bertambah, sepertinya sifat ketiga bersaudara itu tidak ada yang berubah. Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi anak jenius. Ia masuk SMA nomor satu di Seoul dan jadi murid kebanggaan disana. Prestasi akademik, dan banyak prestasi non akademik juga diraih oleh sang anak tertua. Orang tua mereka pun sangat bangga dengan Chanyeol.

Tetapi, apa yang terjadi dengan Jongin dan Sehun? Kedua anak itu malah tumbuh menjadi anak nakal, pembangkang, dan 'manja'. Entah karena memang uang orang tuanya yang sangat banyak, Jongin dan Sehun malah sering bolos dari sekolah dan lebih memilih menghamburkan uang mereka. Karena mereka satu sekolah (SMP) Jongin sebagai senior dan Sehun junior, namun mereka satu komplotan dalam membolos.

Tetapi entah kenapa, sepertinya nasib Jongin lebih sial. Sehun memang suka membolos sepertinya, tapi setidaknya otaknya lumayan encer apabila mengerjakan soal-soal ujian. Sedangkan Jongin, mencatat saja tidak pernah, kerjaannya kan kalau di kelas paling tidur atau mendengarkan lagu. Dengan tingkah nakalnya dan nilainya yang anjlok, akhirnya Jongin harus tinggal kelas. Yang berarti dia akan seangkatan dengan Sehun.

Orang tua mereka yang mengetahui tingkah anak kedua dan ketiganya pun marah. Biarpun orang tua mereka adalah pebisnis dan punya banyak uang, tetapi bukan berarti mereka bukan orang tua tidak perhatian. Justru sebaliknya. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang Umma mereka sangat memanjakan Jongin dan Sehun. Apapun yang diminta kedua anak itu pasti dituruti. Sedangkan kakak mereka adalah tipe mandiri dan tidak mau dimanja. Oleh karena itu Umma dan Appa mereka sangat kecewa mengetahui ketika besar tingkah kedua anaknya seperti ini.

Melihat Jongin yang tinggal kelas, dan Sehun semakin urakan, akhirnya ketika lulus orang tuanya memutuskan untuk memasukkan Jongin dan Sehun di SMA nomor satu di Seoul, sama seperti kakaknya. Tentu mereka masuk kesitu karena uang orang tua mereka, bukan kepintarannya.

Tujuannya tadinya adalah untuk mendisiplinkan Jongin dan Sehun. Karena sekolah itu adalah sekolah terbaik, otomatis disitu pengawasannya sangat ketat dan disiplin. Sekolah itu juga memberlakukan siswanya wajib asrama. Belajar disitu 8 jam, belum kalau ada les malam. Guru-gurunya juga mengerikan. Hanya siswa yang benar-benar jenius bisa bertahan disana, seperti Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Sehun yang biasa bolospun tak bisa menghindar dari lirikan tajam para security disana. Semuanya benar-benar seperti penjara. Belum pelajarannya yang sangat susah, membuat ingin muntah. Mereka pernah memohon untuk dipindahkan dari sekolah itu karena tidak kuat, tetapi orang tua mereka menolaknya dan beralasan untuk kebaikan Jongin dan Sehun. Lagipula lulusan disana pasti akan mendapat kuliah terbaik.

Setelah ajaibnya 3 tahun berlalu, mereka bisa juga lulus dari SMA itu. Dengan nilai paling terendah di sekolahnya (Sehun di atas Jongin) setidaknya mereka lulus juga. Orang tua mereka pun setidaknya bersyukur ada peningkatan dari kedua anaknya, setidaknya bisa lulus dari sekolah terbaik.

Namun ternyata kehidupan sulit Sehun dan Jongin tidak berakhir sampai situ. Mereka dituntut harus melanjutkan kuliah di universitas terbaik di Seoul pula. Namun mereka bebas memilih jurusan. Tetapi karena Ayahnya yang menyarankan untuk jurusan bisnis dan manajemen (karena Ayah mereka mempunyai perusahaan besar yang nanti akan diwariskan ke anaknya) jadilah mereka berdua memilih jurusan itu.

Ternyata setelah lulus dari sekolah terbaik, tak disangka kepintaran otak mereka semakin bertambah. Tidak sia-sia. Jadi mereka pun belajar mati-matian, ikut tes, dan siapa sangka dewi fortuna datang. Mereka berdua berhasil masuk jurusan bisnis di salah satu universitas terbaik di Seoul.

Walaupun otaknya kini telah cerdas dan tidak sedangkal dulu, namun ada sifat yang belum lepas dari mereka. Yaitu manja dan menghambur-hamburkan uang. Jongin yang ternyata masih suka ke club malam dan bermabuk-mabukan disana, diikuti pula oleh Sehun.

Akhirnya orang tua mereka memberi ultimatum, selama kuliah mereka tidak boleh tinggal di mansion mewahnya. Umma dan Appa mereka sudah membeli apartemen sederhana di Seoul, satu apartemen untuk berdua. Apartemen itu bisa dibilang kecil namun masih layak dan bersih. Mereka juga menyita semua koleksi mobil mewah Jongin dan Sehun, hanya meninggalkan mobil SUV sederhana dan motor vespa untuk mereka berdua.

Selama kuliah Jongin dan Sehun akan tinggal disana untuk memperbaiki sifat hedon mereka. Orangtua nya akan memberi uang bulanan ke rekening baru Jongin dan Sehun, dan tidak memberi kartu kredit sama sekali. Lalu dengan uang bulanan mereka harus berhasil bertahan hidup, tidak membuang uang-uang itu percuma.

Akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun pun harus belajar menghemat uang. Belum lagi tidak ada pelayan, yang berarti mereka harus membersihkan apartemen mereka sendiri. Diawal tinggal, mereka merasa kesulitan dengan uang pas-pasan dan mengurus diri mereka sendiri. Tapi memang waktu merubah segalanya. Perlahan Jongin dan Sehun dapat menyesuaikan dan terbiasa dengan apartemen kecil ini.

Bagaimana nasib hyung Jongin dan Sehun? Jangan ditanya. Chanyeol melanjutkan kuliah di luar negri. Tepatnya di Inggris. Chanyeol memang sangat jenius, dan Appa mereka sudah memberi mandat kepada Hyungnya untuk mengganti posisi CEO di perusahaan mereka setelah ia lulus.

Tak disangka Chanyeol pun berhasil meraih cum laude dengan IP terbaik di kampusnya. Ia kembali ke Korea dan menjalani training selama beberapa minggu. Tak lama posisi jabatan pun telah berganti. Chanyeol menggantikan posisi Ayahnya yang memang sudah di umur pensiun.

Ayahnya pun kini di rumah, dan terkadang mengurus bisnis cafe yang mulai ia geluti sebelum pensiun. Chanyeol kini telah termasuk menjadi orang paling berpengaruh di Korea, dan disegani di dunia perusahaan. Ayah dan Ibunya sangat bangga pada Chanyeol.

Terkadang Jongin dan Sehun iri pada hyungnya yang dielu-elukan. Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan pepatah 'apa yang kita tanam maka itulah yang akan kita semai'. Mereka berdua hanya perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk dapat sejajar dengan Hyung-nya.

* * *

Malam hari pukul 19.37

Sehun duduk di karpet sambil memegang bukunya. Ia berusaha membaca rentetan angka-angka itu, berusaha menghafal rumus-rumus untuk kuis besok. Sementara Sehun terlihat fokus belajar, Jongin sudah terlelap di sofa dengan buku terbuka yang menutupi wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sudah belajar, dan karena terlalu lama belajar (yang menurutnya membaca itu membosankan) akhirnya ia tertidur sendiri di atas sofa.

Tok..tok..tok

Sehun tetap membaca bukunya dengan serius. Besok adalah mata kuliah ekonomi, yang susah menurutnya. Jadi ia akan belajar agar mendapat nilai bagus di kuis besok.

Tok..tok..tok

Ketukan pintu itu ternyata semakin berlanjut. Sehun pun menaruh bukunya, dan menengok ke pintu apartemennya. Siapa yang bertamu malam begini? Jarang yang bertamu kesini, apalagi temannya. Daripada penasaran pun Sehun berjalan kearah pintu dan membuka pintunya.

"Siapa?.."

Suaranya perlahan menghilang begitu pintu terbuka lebar. Sehun berdiri di depan pintu dengan tatapan terkejut, melihat sosok didepannya.

Astaga. Astaga. Astaga.

Siapa dia?

Cantik sekali…

Sehun menatap makhluk di depannya, yang tingginya tidak lebih sebahu Sehun. Makhluk itu tersenyum manis padanya, hingga matanya membuat lengkungan indah.

Ayolah, kenapa ini? Kenapa Sehun berdebar-debar? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup? Kenapa Sehun seperti ingin terkena serangan jantung melihat orang yang baru pertama dilihatnya!?

"Annyeonghaseyo~"

Sehun dibuat terperanjat dengan suara lembut yang keluar dari bibir semerah cherry itu. Suaranya saja membuatnya meleleh. Sangat lembut dan seperti nyanyian malaikat. Entah kenapa Sehun jadi merasa sedikit berlebihan tapi memang itulah kenyataan yang di otaknya.

"Annyeong? Permisii?"

Makhluk di depannya mengkerut bingung melihat Sehun yang seperti patung, tidak bergerak sama sekali atau menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Sehun, berusaha mengecek apa Sehun masih hidup atau tidak.

Sehun pun berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menggeleng kepalanya. Ia kembali ke alam nyata, dan menatap pemandangan di depannya yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya.

"Hey ternyata kau masih hidup! Baguslah hehe. Ohya maaf aku menganggumu malam-malam, tapi bisakah kau memberiku bantuan?"

 _Bantuan apapun akan kulakukan. Memberi seluruh dunia pun akan kulakukan. Hanya untukmu.. ah apa yang kupikirkan bodoh!_

"Ehem." Sehun berdehem, "Maaf tapi Anda siapa? Aku tak mengenal Anda,"

 _Modus sekali-kali, berkenalan dengan makhluk cantik, siapa tau Tuhan memang mengirim malaikat untuk mendampingiku.._

"Ah ya mianhae! Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Dan aku baru saja pindah ke apartemen sebelah, yang artinya aku adalah tetangga barumu hehe."

Baekhyun menunjukan cengiran imutnya. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke depan Sehun. Sehun melihat jari-jari Baekhyun. Astaga apa itu benar jari? Bisa selentik itu? Kenapa jarinya sama cantiknya dengan orangnya?

"Namaku Sehun.. Salam kenal Baekhyun," Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun. Lembut.. rasanya ia ingin menggenggam tangan ini selamanya.

"Wah Sehun, nama yang bagus. Emm jadi apa bisa kau membantuku? Maaf bila aku merepotkanmu di hari pertama aku tinggal disini hehe."

"Tidak! Tidak kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan sungguh! Emm maksudku.. apa yang kau butuhkan? Tentu aku akan membantumu. Itulah gunanya tetangga."

"Jadi begini.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku tak tahu kenapa tetapi air panas di shower ku tidak menyala. Apa kau bisa mengeceknya? Aku kurang mengerti tentang masalah seperti itu."

"Ah itu! Kejadian itu memang sering terjadi disini karena terkadang keran di sini tidak bekerja. Tapi aku bisa membenarkannya, kalau kau mau."

Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar-binar cerah, ia menganggukan kepalanya seperti anak anjing yang penurut. "Tentu, aku akan sangat terbantu!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil peralatannya dulu."

Setelah Sehun mengambil peralatannya, mereka berdua masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun. Apartemen yang baru ditempati lagi hari ini.

Sehun merasa kagum setelah masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun. Memang kecil, tetapi semua perabotan seperlunya tertata dengan rapi. Apartemen mereka memang hanya mempunyai ruang tamu, ruang tv, dapur yang digabung dengan ruang makan, satu kamar tidur yang cukup luas dan satu kamar mandi. Tetapi entah kenapa begitu masuk Sehun merasa apartemen ini lebih luas dan bagus dari apartemennya. Mungkin karena memang penataannya yang bersih dan nyaman.

Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi diikuti dengan Baekhyun. Ia mencoba menyalakan air hangat di shower, dan memang tidak menyala. Ia pun akhirnya berbalik ke Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya ini harus diganti. Aku akan menggantinya dengan punyaku yang dulu. Kau tunggu saja diluar ya, Baek."

Sehun tersenyum hangat. Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk kepalanya kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu diluar. Semangat ya Sehunnie!"

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya sambil mengucapkan 'fighting!' Sehun hanya tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

* * *

20 menit kemudian, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Baekhyun langsung berdiri menghampirinya.

"Sudah aku betulkan. Kau bisa mencobanya."

Baekhyun pun membuka keran shower, dan ia tersenyum senang begitu air hangat keluar dari shower tersebut. Baekhyun pun melonjak-lonjak senang.

"Terima kasih banyak Sehun! Ah kau penyelamatku!"

Baekhyun refleks memeluk Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya karena terlalu senang. Sehun langsung gugup setengah mati. Serius.

"A—ah iya. Bu-bukan masalah kok, aku senang bisa membantu."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, ia menatap Sehun dengan wajah cerahnya.

"Maukah kau disini dulu? Aku bisa membuatkanmu teh hangat dan cookies sebagai imbalan."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Baek, lagipula aku harus belajar sekarang karena besok siang ada kuis."

"Umm.." Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya imut, Sehun merasa akan jarinya mengepal gemas melihat aegyo Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi besok pagi kau harus kesini. Karena aku akan membuat sarapan yang banyak. Tadi sore aku membeli banyak bahan makanan! Kau harus sarapan disini arraseo!?"

Baekhyun kesannya seperti memaksa, tapi justru Sehun malah merasa lucu dengan nada bicara Baekhyun. Sehun pun mengalah, ia menyetujuinya sambil tersenyum. Baiklah, lumayan. Sarapan dan makan masakan Baekhyun. Ia bisa memulai pendekatan dengan makhluk mungil ini berarti kan.

"Yey! Ah ya, kau tinggal bersama siapa Sehunnie?"

"Kakakku.." Sehun sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya begitu teringat Jongin, "memang kenapa?"

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kecil. "Waa berarti kau boleh mengundang kakakmu juga untuk ikut sarapan! Hitung-hitung aku ingin mengenal baik para tetangga-ku."

Sehun menipiskan bibirnya. Kiranya Baekhyun hanya mengajak dirinya agar mereka bisa berduaan. Tetapi ternyata lelaki cantik itu ingin mengajak kakaknya juga. Bisa-bisa kakaknya akan menganggu proses pendekatannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahunya kalau tidak lupa yah, Baekhyunee.." Sehun memberikan senyum palsu dan jahat.

"Baik, baik. Sekali lagi terima kasih Hun. Kau menolongku banyak hari ini hehe padahal kita baru pertama bertemu."

"Tidak masalah, sungguh! Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku lagi saja. Aku akan siap sedia selalu untukmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merona merah mendengar ucapan Sehun, namun ia kembali menyengir manis ke Sehun. Sehun pun balas nyengir. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk pdkt dengan laki-laki malaikat ini.

* * *

Sehun kembali ke apartemennya dengan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya. Bila ini kartun, maka akan ada gambar bunga-bunga dan love imajiner yang mengelilingi sosoknya. Jongin yang terbangun beberapa menit lalu pun mengernyit aneh melihat Sehun.

Apa yang terjadi pada adiknya? Adiknya yang biasanya berwajah malas dan jutek, kini senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Apa kini adiknya telah gila sungguhan?

"Yak, Hun! Apa yang terjadi padamu eoh? Kenapa mukamu jadi seperti om-om pedofil begitu?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan Jongin. Baru masuk, tetapi saudaranya ini sudah menghancurkan moodnya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Yang penting aku senang sekali hari ini. Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doaku untuk mengirim malaikat cantik kepadaku."

"Hah? Malaikat cantik?"

Jongin berdiri di depan Sehun, menghalangi Sehun yang ingin memasuki pintu kamarnya.

"Jelaskan yang benar! Siapa dia? Kau habis darimana?"

Sehun melipat tangannya di dada. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Dia cantik, manis, menggemaskan, suaranya lembut, dan alangkah beruntungnya aku dia sangat dekat dengan kita. Aku bisa melihatnya setiap hari…aaaah"

Sehun kembali dalam mode bunga dan love imajinernya. Sehun pun segera mendorong Jongin agar menyingkir.

"Minggir Jong! Aku ingin tidur. Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat besok pagi!"

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu mereka. Jongin sendiri masih menatap pintu kamar mereka dengan bingung. Siapa yang dimaksud Sehun? _Salahmu sendiri tidur mulu, Jongin.._

* * *

Esok datang dengan cepat. Sehun sangat semangat pagi ini. Semua rumus dan materi sudah dihafal di kepalanya. Namun tentu bukan itu yang membuatnya semangat. Hari ini dia kan akan sarapan berdua dengan Baekhyun.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang masih terlelap di kasur sebelahnya. Mereka berdua memang membagi kamar tidur. Namun berbeda kasur. Masing-masing menempati dua single bed yang bersebelahan.

Sehun merasa sepertinya Jongin masih asyik bermimpi dilihat dari cara tidurnya yang masih nyaman dengan kaki yang kemana-mana. Sehun pun bersyukur. Ia hanya perlu cepat mandi dan bersiap, lalu segera ke apartemen Baekhyun sebelum Jongin bangun.

Itu rencananya agar Jongin tidak menganggu mereka berdua. Bila Baekhyun menanyakan kakaknya, tinggal bilang kalau kakaknya adalah kebo berat dan susah dibangunkan. Gampang kan, hehe.

Setelah Sehun selesai mandi dan sudah wangi, ia keluar menggunakan handuknya. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun begitu melihat Jongin berdiri tegak di depan kamar mandi sambil berlipat dada. Menunggunya.

"Astaga Jong kau mengagetkanku! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku curiga padamu Hun. Kenapa kau bangun sangat cepat dan mandi sepagi ini? Kuis mu kan siang nanti. Kau mau kemana hm?"

Sehun mengeluarkan nafasnya berat. Benar-benar. Memang susah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari saudara yang sudah sangat mengenalmu sejak bayi.

"Aku akan pergi sarapan ke tetangga baru sebelah. Dia yang mengajakku kemarin karena aku membetulkan showernya."

"Apa? Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku sarapan di sini sendirian? Dan kau akan sarapan gratis begitu? Enak saja, aku kan juga mau Hun!"

Sehun facepalm mendengar protes Jongin. Baiklah ia mulai tidak enak pada kakaknya ini, lagipula Baekhyun kan memang tetangga mereka berdua, pasti nanti ujung-ujungnya Jongin akan kenal juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Beruntunglah karena kau juga diajak olehnya. Ia baru pindah disini, dan katanya ingin berkenalan dengan kita."

"Oh! Jadi dia tetangga yang pindah kemarin? Baiklah aku sangat semangat! Sarapan gratis YUHUU! Minggir Hun aku mau mandi juga!"

Sehun semakin memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya nasib sedang tidak baik, ia tidak jadi berduaan dengan Baekhyun.

* * *

Sehun dan Jongin (dengan Sehun yang memasang raut asam) mengetuk pintu apartemen nomor 48. Tak lama pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan lelaki mungil memakai apron berwarna pink muda bergambar kelinci.

Sehun merasa moodnya naik begitu melihat Baekhyun. Astaga! Kenapa lelaki ini semakin imut saja dimatanya? Dengan apron pink kelinci itu.. Ughh.

Jongin yang melihat Baekhyun pertama kali, merasa dagunya akan jatuh ke lantai. Si..siapa lelaki cantik ini?

"Ah Sehun dan kakaknya sudah datang! Ayo silakan masuk, kebetulan nasinya baru saja matang loh."

Sehun masuk dengan perasaan gembira, mengikuti Baekhyun ke arah dapurnya. Jongin masih berdiri kaku didepan pintu, entahlah, pikirannya terasa kosong beberapa saat begitu melihat Baekhyun. Ia cepat-cepat kembali ke dirinya sendiri, lalu ikut masuk ke ruang makan.

"Whoaaa.."

Sehun dan Jongin melebarkan mulutnya. Mereka terpana melihat banyak makanan enak di meja makan ini. Dan dari luar saja sepertinya enak sekali. Jongin mengelap iler di mulutnya, Sehun menenggak ludahnya sendiri.

Mereka sudah lama tidak melihat makanan rumahan yang enak seperti ini. Karena masing-masing lelaki ini payah dalam memasak. Dan ujung-ujungnya beli di luar atau makan masakan instan.

"Ayo, silakan duduk dan makan! Aku sudah memasaknya dengan semangat dan penuh cinta loh!"

Sehun dan Jongin duduk bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melihat kedua tetangganya yang mengambil makanan dengan banyak, terkadang berebutan. Ia tertawa kecil sambil menopang dagunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa lelaki tampan di depanku ini? Hyungnya Sehunnie?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, ia menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tampan dan berkarisma (menurutnya).

"Aku Jongin. Hyung dari maknae yang jutek dan nakal ini hehe. Siapa namamu, manis?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya lagi, ia membuat gestur pura-pura seperti ingin muntah.

"Namaku Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Ayo dimakan Sehun, Jongin, nanti kita bisa bercerita lebih banyak setelah kalian makan."

Sehun dan Jongin mengangguk semangat, mereka mulai melahap makanan Baekhyun dengan rakus. Terkadang diantara mereka berlomba siapa yang menghabiskan nasi lebih cepat, atau terkadang sendok garpu mereka beradu untuk memperebutkan satu lauk, yang dihadiahi death glare dari masing-masing.

Baekhyun makan dengan tenang, ia sedikit terhibur melihat kelakuan kakak beradik yang unik itu. Ia senang mereka tetangga Baekhyun, karena sepertinya mereka berdua adalah orang yang baik dan lucu.

"Ah, sudah jam delapan ya," Baekhyun menengok ke arah jam dinding.

Baekhyun menaruh sendok dan garpunya diatas piring, lalu berdiri dari kursi makan. Ia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah waktunya untuk membangunkannya."

Lalu Baekhyun beranjak dari ruang makan. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun pergi pun berkerut keras, sama halnya dengan Jongin. Kedua kakak beradik itu saling menatap mata masing-masing, dan Jongin menelan makanannya.

"Kau dengar dia berkata apa?"

"Ya…dia bilang sudah waktunya untuk membangunkannya. Jadi.. Baekhyun tidak tinggal sendiri?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi ketika aku ke apartemennya kemarin malam, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain dirinya."

"Astaga.. Bagaimana—bagaimana kalau ternyata itu adalah kekasihnya? Baekhyun tinggal bersama kekasihnya?"

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak melihatnya kok. Lagipula firasat ku Baekhyunee tidak mempunyai kekasih."

"Inikan kemungkinan Hun, aku juga tidak mau dia punya kekasih. Yang pantas menjadi kekasihnya hanya aku, kau tahu?"

"Hei jaga mulutmu Jongin! Aku duluan yang melihatnya, dan aku membantunya kemarin. Sudah tentu dia adalah malaikat yang akan menjadi kekasihku nanti!"

"Hey Sehun, Jongin, maaf menganggu kalian.. Tapi aku ingin kalian berkenalan dengan seseorang," suara lembut Baekhyun menyapa.

Sehun dan Jongin membalikkan kepala mereka kaku, keringat dingin muncul di dahi mereka. Siapa? Siapa yang ingin diperkenalkan dengan Baekhyun?

"Annyeong.. ahjucci.."

Seorang balita dalam gendongan Baekhyun menatap mereka berdua dengan lucu. Balita laki-laki tersebut sekitar berumur 2 tahun, dan berwajah sangat imut juga menggemaskan. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun, seperti fotokopiannya waktu kecil. Balita dalam gendongan Baekhyun berdadah-dadah ria pada Jongin dan Sehun.

"Ahh..ha,ha,ha." Perlahan Jongin tertawa pelan, diikuti dengan Sehun yang juga menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Aku kira dia kekasihmu, ternyata hanya bocah kecil yang lucu hehe.. Siapa dia Baek? Adikmu atau sepupumu? Wajah kalian mirip sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, ia mengecupi pipi gembul balita yang di gendongannya dengan sayang.

"Tentu saja wajah kami mirip.. Dia kan anakku."

Nafas Jongin tercekat, begitu pula Sehun yang membulatkan matanya shock.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

TBC

 **A/N:** Hai semuanya hehe

Aku bawa fic baru dan kali ini pairingnya itu favoritku semua hohoho

Hm kemajuan nih ku nulis rada panjangan dikit lol doain aja chap depan tambah panjang ya. Ohya maaf juga kalau alurnya kecepetan atau gimana, maklum aku masih pemula :')

Yha segini dulu perkenalan ffnya. Chanyeol belom nongol btw wkwk tp dia nongol kok di chap depan

Btw kalian suka pairing yg mana nih? Menurutqu sih baekki ya cocok sama semua seme haha dia kan kembang desa ;p

Ayo tinggalkan jejak dengan review ^^ biar aku tau gimana respon kalian atau biar makin cpt updatenya kan /g


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Lovely Wifey**

 **Author : mingguki**

 **Casts: Byun Baekhyun (22 th)**

 **Park Chanyeol (24 th)**

 **Park Jongin (20 th)**

 **Park Sehun (19 th)**

 **(nama marga diganti sesuai kebutuhan cerita)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOYxBOY, MPREG, typo, dll**

 **Happy reading ^^**

* * *

"Ba..baek kau serius? Dia anakmu..? Bagaimana bisa.. maksudku a—aku" Sehun berkata dengan gugup dan hampir kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia masih dalam mode melototnya dan menatap balita yang digendong oleh Baekhyun, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Ia kira ini adalah adiknya atau sepupunya, tapi tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa ia adalah anak Baekhyun!

Baekhyun beralih duduk di meja makan kembali, duduk bersebrangan dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang masih melongo seperti orang bodoh. Ia memangku anaknya, dan membuat mereka menghadap Jongin dan Sehun juga.

"Iya.. dia anakku. Ayo sayang, perkenalkan dirimu pada uncle-uncle tampan ini."

Balita itu menatap dua lelaki bersaudara didepannya. Oh lihatlah mata itu, droopy eyes yang berbinar-binar. Benar-benar sama seperti mata Baekhyun.

"Annyeong ahjucci.. Namaku Jespel, umulku balu 2 tahun."

"Hehe Jesper pintar ya sekarang sudah bisa mengenalkan diri sendiri. Mommy makin sayang sama Jesper mmuaaachh…"

Baekhyun semakin mengecupi pipi gembil anaknya, yang membuat Jesper tertawa lepas karena perlakuan 'Mommy'nya.

Sehun dan Jongin hanya menatap dua orang berwajah mirip itu dengan kaku. Ekspresi mereka tidak terbaca lagi. Rasanya pikirannya sudah kosong dan entah melayang kemana. Akhirnya Jongin membuka suaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Tu—tunggu.. a,anak? 'Mommy'? A—aku tak mengerti, Baek."

Sehun menyetujui perkataan Jongin. Apa maksud semua ini? Rasanya baru kemarin ia bertemu Baekhyun, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, hatinya terasa lebih hidup dan berbunga-bunga, tetapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka orang yang disukainya ternyata sudah memiliki anak!?

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia memaklumi kebingungan para tetangga barunya ini. Ia menghela nafas, dan menjelaskan kebingungan mereka dengan singkat.

"Jesper adalah anakku. Anak kandung yang lahir dari perutku. Kalian tahu di dunia ini ada beberapa lelaki 'istimewa' dan ternyata aku salah satunya. Aku mempunyai rahim, dan aku pun mengandung Jesper dua tahun yang lalu. Awalnya aku pun tak percaya aku adalah lelaki 'istimewa' yang bisa melahirkan seorang bayi. Tapi aku tak pernah menyesal ataupun marah. Karena justru sebaliknya, aku sangat senang dan bahagia Tuhan menitipkan malaikat kecil di perutku. Jesper adalah kado terindah dalam hidupku, dan aku sangat menyayanginya."

Baekhyun menengok ke arah Jesper, kini balita itu tengah memainkan kaos bagian dadanya. Ia menarik-narik kaos tersebut dengan ekspresinya yang lucu. Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah Jesper.

"Ja—jadi kau adalah Mommy dari Jesper? La—lalu.. apa kau.. sudah menikah?" Sehun sedikit tak rela mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Entah kenapa rasanya dadanya sangat remuk sekarang, rasanya sangat sakit dan hatinya berkeping-keping melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Wajah Baekhyun yang tadinya ceria perlahan berubah, kini tak ada lagi senyum terpatri di wajah manisnya. Ekspresinya terlihat sendu dan sedih setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku tidak menikah. Sudahlah.. kita tidak usah membahas ini. Lagipula.. Jesper sudah bahagia hanya bersamaku."

Jesper yang mendengar Baekhyun pun merasa protes dan menolak dengan suaranya yang masih cadel. "No, mommy! Cudah Jespel bilang Jespel akan lebih cenang bila Jespel punya daddy. Tapi mommy tidak pelnah mau membeli Jespel daddy."

Jesper mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipi merahnya. Baekhyun menatap anaknya tersentuh, ia tahu sebenarnya Jesper sangat ingin mempunyai figur ayah. Tapi mau gimana lagi, keadaan yang memaksanya begini. Semua adalah kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Jesper bilang ingin Mommy bahagia kan? Jangan membahas tentang Daddy lagi Jes. Mommy akan sedih nanti…" Baekhyun mengecup puncak kepala Jesper dengan sayang.

"Jespel ingin daddy…hiks" mata Jesper mulai berair, dan hidungnya mulai mengeluarkan ingus. Asal tau saja, topik 'Daddy' adalah topik paling sensitive bagi 'Mommy' dan anak itu. Baekhyun ingin sekali menghindari dan mengubur dalam-dalam topik itu, tetapi sepertinya anaknya tidak setuju dan terus membahas-bahas topik tersebut.

Sehun dan Jongin pun merasa sangat bersalah. Sehun merasa paling bersalah karena menanyakan tentang 'pernikahan' kepada Baekhyun. Sepertinya lelaki yang disukainya ini punya pengalaman pahit tentang pernikahan ataupun Ayahnya Jesper. Dari raut wajah Baekhyun saja tersirat seberapa dalam luka yang ia pendam.

"Hiks, Jespel ingin punya Daddy.. hiks" bocah kecil itu mulai sesenggukan, matanya menatap Jongin dan Sehun yang menatap Jesper dengan pandangan lembut. Jesper melihat kedua orang itu bergantian, lalu tiba-tiba dia berhenti menangis. Perlahan bibir Jesper membuat senyum manis, senyum yang sangat mirip dengan senyum Baekhyun.

"Jespel ada ide.. bagaimana kalau paman-paman ini yang akan menjadi Daddy Jespel, Mom?"

Jesper menengok keatas, kearah Baekhyun yang merona merah karena ucapan anaknya.

Sehun tersedak minum yang akan diminumnya, sedangkan Jongin menggaruk lehernya kaku dengan wajah memerah pula. Anak kecil memang sangat polos. Tapi sebenarnya, di dalam hati dua kakak beradik ini tidak keberatan dengan perkataan Jesper. Justru mereka SANGAT SETUJU!

Baekhyun yang tadinya merona karena malu, perlahan tersenyum karena melihat perubahan ekspresi anaknya yang kini jadi lebih ceria.

"Daddy itu kan cuma boleh ada satu, Jes.. memang paman-paman ini mau menjadi daddynya Jesper?"

"MAUUU!/SANGAT MAUUU!"

Refleks Sehun dan Jongin menjawab dengan terlampau semangat. Mereka seperti tidak tahu malu, tapi yeah inilah jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi. Kedua pemuda ini entah kenapa jadi lebih semangat, dan yang penting mereka tidak jadi patah hati, karena menurut mereka masih ada kesempatan untuk memiliki seorang Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah memiliki satu anak, tapi tidak mematahkan hati pejuang kedua pemuda ini. Justru inilah tantangannya, menaklukan hati Baekhyun dan hati anaknya.

Baekhyun dan Jesper pun dibuat kaget oleh teriakan keduanya. Baekhyun melotot dengan pipinya yang memerah, sangat menggemaskan. Sedangkan Jesper bertepuk tangan senang, wajahnya bahagia sekali sampai ia tertawa lucu.

"Lihat, lihat, Mommy! Paman ini cetuju untuk jadi Daddynya Jespel! Sepeltinya Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan Jespel, kali ini Jespel akan mempunyai dua Daddy yeheeeey!"

Balita itu kegirangan, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Lucu sekali anakmu, Baek. Ehm sepertinya ia suka kepada kita berdua."

Jongin berucap sangat narsis, sambil menatap gemas pada Jesper.

"Ohya? Jesper ini memang anak yang mudah suka pada semua orang. Tapi semakin kau dekat dengannya, biasanya dia malah semakin manja dan nakal."

"Aku malah suka anak kecil! Dan Jesper menurutku anak yang sangat manis apalagi dia sangat mirip denganmu." Ucap Sehun semangat.

"Aigoo.. lihat paman-paman ini Jes. Kau suka pada mereka?"

Baekhyun melihat anaknya, dan Jesper hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Cuka! Cuka! Meleka cangat tampan! Jes ingin punya Daddy cepelti meleka, Mom!"

Dalam hati Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum menang, lihatlah anaknya saja sudah tak sabar ingin mempunyai Daddy salah satu dari mereka. Ugh rasanya akan sangat senang bisa menjadi kekasih Baekhyun, mendapat bonus anak yang sangat manis, entah kenapa apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Baekhyun hingga meracuni dan memenuhi otak kedua kakak beradik ini.

"Aigoo..Jesper boleh bermain dengan paman-paman ini, tapi ingat panggil mereka 'Uncle' ya? Karena mereka kan belum menjadi Daddy-nya Jesper. Ingat, yang tampan putih itu namanya Uncle Sehun, dan yang tampan seksi itu namanya Uncle Jongin. Ayo bilang 'salam kenal'!"

Jesper menaruh tangan mungilnya di perut, lalu ia membungkuk sedikit, sambil mengucap,

"Calam kenal~~ Uncle Cehun, Uncle Jongin!"

Sehun menangkupkan pipinya sendiri dengan gemas. Pada dasarnya ia memang lemah pada anak kecil dan kadar menggemaskan Jesper ternyata menurun dari 'Mommy'nya.

"Ayo Jes, makan ya. Mommy sudah siapkan makanan untuk Jes."

Baekhyun beranjak ke meja dapur dan mengambil semangkuk kecil yang berisi bubur nutrisi untuk balita. Mangkuknya yang berwarna biru muda dan bergambar bermacam-macam hewan lucu, juga sendok berwarna sama dengan muka gajah imut di ujung sendoknya. Peralatan makan Jesper pun bahkan lucu-lucu, karena memang Baekhyun menyukai dan membeli barang semua yang imut-imut untuk anaknya.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Jesper. Sedangkan Jongin dan Sehun berlanjut memakan sarapan mereka kembali, kali ini lebih tenang, hati mereka pun juga lebih tenang dan adem. Mereka tidak jadi kecewa dan patah hati, justru kini rasanya rasa suka mereka kepada Baekhyun semakin berkobar membara untuk melindungi Baekhyun dan malaikat kecilnya. Apalagi dengan melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Baekhyun menyuapi anaknya dengan sabar, matanya terlihat sangat bersinar dan cantik ketika melihat anak satu-satunya makan dengan lahap. Terkadang Baekhyun dengan telaten mengelap sisi mulut Jesper yang berantakan dengan tisu, lalu kembali menyuapi anaknya.

Entah kenapa, melihat pemandangan ini Sehun dan Jongin malah semakin jatuh hati kepada Baekhyun. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa dalam sayangnya Baekhyun dengan Jesper, meskipun kini anaknya itu tidak punya ayah, tapi bisa dilihat Jesper pun bahagia tinggal dengan Baekhyun. Jongin sendiri, ia semakin jatuh karena melihat pancaran wajah Baekhyun yang entah kenapa lebih cantik bila bersama anaknya. Wajahnya semakin bersinar dan matanya berkerlip, juga senyuman manis yang terpatri di bibirnya membuatnya semakin cantik.

"Cha.. Jesper pintar, sudah selesai sampai habis makannya. Kau pasti lapar eoh dari kemarin belum makan, hanya tidur seharian di kamar."

Baekhyun mencubiti pipi Jesper. Sehun sendiri mengerti kenapa kemarin ketika ia berkunjung kesini apartemen Baekhyun terlihat kosong, karena ternyata anaknya ada di dalam kamar sedang tertidur pulas.

"Jespel kan capek kemalin balu tiba dali lual kota."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar anaknya yang kini semakin pintar dan aktif berbicara, juga bisa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Jesper ini memang termasuk anak pintar dan otaknya cepat menyerap.

"Ah, Sehunie dan Jonginie sudah selesai makannya? Biar aku bereskan piringnya."

"Tidak usah Baek! Biarkan kami membantu memberesinya."

"Hey kalian kan tamuku ingat? Sudahlah biarkan aku yang membereskannya, lebih baik kalian temani Jesper sesaat. Dia sangat senang bertemu orang baru."

Mendengar itu pun kedua kakak beradik tadi akhirnya mengalah. Baekhyun mengambil semua piring kotor di meja dan berjalan menuju wastafel, mencuci semuanya dengan semangat.

Jongin beralih melipat tangan di atas meja, lalu menaruh kepalanya diatas tangannya. Ia menatap bocah kecil di hadapannya yang memandangnya lucu dengan mata sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Jesper, Jesper sangat sayang ya sama Mommy Baekhyun?"

Jesper mengangguk-angguk kepalanya semangat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tentu saja! Mommy itu nomol satu di hati Jespel, Jespel cinta Mommy, bahkan Jespel lebih sayang sama Mommy dalipada sama Mongnyongie."

"Mong..nyong? Apakah maksudnya Mongryeong? Siapa itu Mongryeong?"

"Mongie itu teman Jespel, teman Jespel main bial Jespel tidak kecepian, tapi sekalang Mongie cudah tidak dicini lagi.."

Jesper memajukan bibir bawahnya, mata kecilnya berkaca-kaca.

Sehun pun mencoba menenangkan Jesper, ia menghapus air mata yang akan keluar dari sudut mata Jesper.

"Memang sekarang Mongryeong kemana? Tidak menemani Jesper lagi?"

"Mongryeong itu anjing kami."

Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyahut, tampaknya ia sudah selesai membereskan pekerjaannya. Kini Baekhyun kembali ke meja makan dan bergabung bersama mereka. Tangannya mengelus kepala Jesper dengan lembut.

"Mongryeong-ie itu anjing kecil yang selalu bersamaku, hingga Jesper lahir dan tumbuh pun Mongryeong selalu ada untuk kami, terkadang bila aku bekerja ataupun di luar rumah maka di dalam rumah akan ada Mongryeong yang menemani Jesper bermain. Tapi kini kami pindah ke apartemen yang lebih kecil, maka Mongryeong aku titipkan di rumah Ibuku. Aku tak bisa merawat Mongryeong sendiri lagi, biaya makanannya ataupun perawatannya. Jadi mungkin Jesper memang lebih sedih dan kesepian sekarang."

Kedua saudara itupun mengangguk mengerti.

"Namun nanti kan kalau Mommy mulai kerja, Mommy bisa menitipkan Jesper di rumah halmeoni. Di rumah halmeoni ada halmeoni Heechul kesayangan Jesper, dan Mongryeong yang Jesper kangenin. Jadi Jesper jangan sedih ya sayang."

Jesper mengangguk-angguk kepalanya kecil, ia beralih memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di perut Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, boleh kami tau alasan kau pindah kesini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Tidak ada alasan penting… aku hanya ingin memulai hidup baru. Mencari pekerjaan, lalu bekerja keras dan menghidupi anakku sampai besar dengan layak juga penuh kasih sayang. Mungkin hanya itu…"

"Tunggu.. jadi kau belum mempunyai pekerjaan di Seoul ini?"

Baekhyun menatap dengan pandangan polos sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah bilang bukan aku ingin memulai hidup baru. Jadi mungkin hari ini aku akan mulai mencoba melamar pekerjaan, doakan saja hari ini hari keberuntunganku."

"Pekerjaan ya.. ah ah aku ada ide!"

Sehun menjetikkan jemarinya dengan semangat, wajahnya seketika bersinar seolah-olah ia baru saja memikirkan pikiran yang sangat pintar dan cerdas. Sehun beralih menatap Jongin dengan pandangannya, Jongin pun ber"aah"ria dan mengerti pekartaan Sehun. Ia ikut menjetikkan jemarinya dengan semangat.

"Bagaimana kalau.. kau bekerja di perusahaan kakakku saja?" Sehun menawari Baekhyun dengan nada ceria.

Baekhyun sendiri berkerut, "Kakakmu? Jongin?"

"Ani Ani! Bukan Jongin! Mana mungkin si hitam ini bisa punya perusahaan. Maksudku kakakku yang satu lagi, ia adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan…ehm keluarga kami. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membujuk kakakku, bahkan aku bisa membujuknya agar kau masuk kesana tanpa tes sekalipun!"

Sehun berujar dengan semangat dan gembira seolah ia ingin memberikan Baekhyun sejuta keping emas secara cuma-cuma. Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun, ekspresinya lebih tenang dan ia menjawab tawaran Sehun dengan halus.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya Sehunnie. Tapi sejujurnya saat ini aku sedang tak ingin kerja di perusahaan… mungkin aku akan melamar di toko kue di Seoul. Rencananya aku ingin bekerja di toko kue pastry milik temanku."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, Sehun pun sedikit tidak percaya dengan Baekhyun. Padahal jelas-jelas kalau bekerja di perusahaan kan gajinya pasti lebih besar, menurut Sehun.

"Ini bukan hanya tentang penghasilan Sehun-ah. Aku memang suka membuat kue manis dan merasa bahagia ketika melihat orang-orang memakan kue buatanku, jadi aku sudah putuskan ingin bekerja di toko milik temanku. Tapi tetap aku merasa berterima kasih atas tawaran kalian berdua."

Kedua orang itupun tak bisa berkata apalagi apabila memang Baekhyun sudah berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat Baekhyun apabila kau kesulitan dalam pekerjaanmu ataupun berubah pikiran kau tetap bisa mengandalkan kami. Kami pasti akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Aigoo.. kalian dongsaeng yang sangat manis. Aku bersyukur mempunyai tetangga seperti kalian. Kakak kalian juga pasti senang ya mempunyai dongsaeng yang manis dan penurut seperti kalian."

Sehun dan Jongin pun hanya tersenyum asam dan pahit, merasa kasihan dengan hyungnya Chanyeol yang jarang melihat mereka bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya kan kedua kakak beradik ini sukanya berantem dan berbuat ulah di depan kakaknya. Mereka berdua bersikap jinak seperti ini hanya di depan Baekhyun.

"Haha.. tidak juga kok. Kami hanya senang mempunyai tetangga yang cantik dan anaknya yang lucu. Kami yang bersyukur karena kau memutuskan pindah ke sebelah apartemen kami, sehingga kini hidup kami tidak sepi lagi dan lebih berwarna."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan kedua orang yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Oke,oke kalian juga lucu ternyata. Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tidak kuliah? Kalian berada di semester yang sama?"

Mendengar itu Jongin menggaruk lehernya pelan dan tertawa dipaksakan.

"Ahahah iya aku dan Sehun satu semester karena aku ada masalah dahulu sehingga tertinggal kelas. Wah ternyata sudah jam segini ya tidak terasa. Ayo Hun berangkat kuliah kita kan ada kuis!"

Jongin mungkin merasa sedikit malu sehingga ia buru-buru mengajak Sehun pergi ke kampus. Padahal biasanya Jongin yang paling telat bila datang ke kampus.

"Baik-baik.. Sepertinya sampai sini perkenalan kita ya Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong, apa tidak apa-apa bila aku, ehm maksudnya kami berdua sering-sering berkunjung ke apartemenmu? Kau tahu apartemen kami sangat sepi dan kadang kami suka stress karena tak mempunyai teman di rumah. Jadi tak apa-apa kan kalau aku, ah maksudku aku dan Jongin sering berkunjung?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya semangat, "Tentu saja kalian bebas berkunjung kemari. Aku juga akan sangat senang bila mempunyai teman, dan Jesper juga pasti lebih senang bila kalian sering-sering berkunjung."

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum lega, keduanya kini telah sampai di depan pintu utama. Baekhyun mengantarkan mereka dengan Jesper kecil di gendongannya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas sarapannya, Baek. Masakanmu benar-benar enak sekali!" ujar Sehun semangat.

"Ya aku harap aku bisa memakan masakanmu setiap hari." Tambah Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum hingga kedua matanya melengkung, "Kalau begitu sering-sering kemarilah! Aku akan senang memasak untuk kalian berdua!"

Sehun dan Jongin saling tatap menatap, lalu keduanya mempunyai smirk masing-masing di wajahnya.

"Tentu!"

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu ya, Baek!"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sehun dan Jongin pun berjalan keluar, namun belum lima langkah mereka lewati, terdengar suara anak kecil yang imut memanggil mereka.

"Dadah! Daah! Hati-hati ya calonnya Daddy Jespel!"

Jesper dengan gembira melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Ucapannya membuat Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum seperti orang gila sambil mendadah balik dengan semangat ke Jesper. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pipi merona seperti kepiting rebus mendengar perkataan anaknya.

* * *

Baekhyun beranjak turun dari bus yang tadi ia naikki. Setelah membayar ke kotak uang, ia turun dan disambut dengan halte yang familiar di matanya.

Karena cuaca yang hari ini di luar ternyata cukup dingin, mengingat masih memasuki musim semi, Baekhyun memakai jaket yang cukup tebal. Sedangkan anaknya yang juga dibawanya, Jesper, ada di gendongannya memakai jaket hijau lucu dengan bentuk dinosaurus. Ia memakai kupluk jaket yang terdapat tanduk kecil buatan diatasnya, juga ujung jaketnya yang terdapat bentuk ekor dinosaurus. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Dengan Jesper yang berada di gendongannya, dan tas besar yang ditentengnya, Baekhyun perlahan berjalan kaki menuju rumah yang ia sangat kenal. Ah rasanya ia rindu jalanan ini. Semuanya memang familiar di mata Baekhyun tapi ketahuilah ia sudah sangat lama tidak kemari lagi.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan. Jesper yang merasa sesuatu pun langsung meminta turun dari gendongan Baekhyun dan ingin jalan sendiri.

"Eh? Tumben Jes tidak ingin Mommy gendong."

"Tidak ah," Jesper perlahan berdiri disebelah Baekhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Sepeltinya Mommy kebelatan dengan tas itu lagipula Jespel ingin jalan sendili. Jespel tidak sabal ingin ketemu halmeoni dan mongie!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Setelah mereka berdua berjalan tak cukup jauh ke dalam sebuah komplek rumah, akhirnya mereka tiba ke rumah sederhana dengan banyak tanaman di hadapannya. Rumah ini memang tidak besar, tapi terlihat sekali masih terawat dan lihatlah tanaman dan bunga di halaman depan rumah, sungguh berwarna-warni dan indah. Inilah rumah masa kecil Baekhyun. Ah rasanya Baekhyun rindu sekali kesini lagi.

Setelah tiba di depan pagar, Jesper melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan berlari-lari sambil melompat senang ke arah pintu. Baekhyun pun mengikuti di belakangnya. Dan perlahan ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengetuk pintu rumah dengan pelan.

"Iya, sebentar..!"

Baekhyun mendengar suara wanita keibuan itu, ia tersenyum senang. Perlahan pintu rumah terbuka, menampilkan wanita berambut hitam dengan rambutnya yang dicepol ke belakang. Wanita itu sebenarnya berumur paru baya namun tak meninggalkan kesan cantik dan awet muda di wajahnya.

"Eomma..!"

"Halmeoni!"

Heechul, wanita itu pun melotot kaget namun sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah jadi senang dan gembira. Ia memeluk anak lelakinya, Baekhyun dengan erat lalu tak lupa menunduk untuk memeluk cucu lelakinya, Jesper. Setelah puas memeluk Jesper Heechul beralih menggendong cucunya.

"Aigoo, Baekhyunnie akhirnya sampai juga. Dan lihatlah Jesper sekarang sudah sebesar ini, sepertinya dia sudah pintar berjalan sekarang. Ah aku rindu sekali dengan cucuku satu-satunya ini. Apa Jesper pandai berlari juga? Apa dia akan menjadi atlit suatu saat nanti? Aigo aigoo aku sangat excited. Ayo masuk sayang, biar Eomma bantu."

Baekhyun dan Heechul perlahan masuk kedalam rumah sambil menenteng tas besar yang tadi Baekhyun bawa. Mereka duduk di ruang tv yang sofanya memang cukup besar. Heechul menaruh Jesper untuk duduk di sofa dan perlahan ia ke arah dapur. Baekhyun pun mengekori Ibunya untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"Guk! Guk!"

Jesper yang mendengar suara gugukan anjing matanya melihat kebawah, dan ia melonjak senang karena ada Mongryeong, anjing kesayangannya. Mongryeong yang pintar pun memanjat ke sofa, lalu ia berjalan memutar-mutari Jesper yang tertawa karena tingkah laku Mongryeong.

Setelah memanaskan cookies dan membuat teh untuk mereka berdua, juga susu untuk Jesper, kini Ibu dan anak tadi kembali ke ruang tv. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat keceriaan Jesper dengan Mongryeong.

Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Jesper, sedangkan Heechul duduk di sofa single di depan samping Baekhyun.

Heechul tersenyum melihat cucunya yang sedang bermain dengan Mongryeong. Rasanya waktu begitu cepat, kini ia melihat cucu laki-lakinya tumbuh besar dan menjadi hiperaktif. Jesper memang anak yang aktif berbicara dan pandai mengekpresikan perasaannya, tapi sikap lucunya memang masih sama seperti balita lainnya.

"Jadi, Eomma.. Apa kabar?" Baekhyun membuka topik pembicaraan dengan Ibunya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan ada sedikit guratan lelah disana.

Heechul menghela nafas, lalu menatap anaknya dengan ekspresinya yang lembut.

"Harusnya Eomma yang menanyakan itu kepadamu, Baekhyun.. Apa kabarmu? Bagaimana rasanya tinggal di Seoul lagi? Apakah tempat tinggalmu menyenangkan?"

Mendengar kata 'tempat tinggal' Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit, ia jadi teringat tetangga barunya yang lucu dan baik. "Aku rasa aku mulai senang berada disini. Tempat tinggalku sangat nyaman, dan aku mendapat bonus tetangga yang lucu. Mereka sangat menghiburku, Eomma."

"Aih benarkah? Eomma senang kalau kau bahagia, Baekhyun. Apakah kau akan mulai bekerja lagi sayang?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Yaa.. mungkin aku akan mencoba bekerja di toko kue Kyungsoo. Eomma masih ingat kan, Kyungsoo sahabatku semasa kuliah dulu. Ah aku jadi sangat rindu padanya."

Heechul tersenyum, "Tentu kau rindu padanya karena kalian tidak bertemu lagi semenjak lulus kan. Baiklah, Eomma akan menyetujui apapun yang kau lakukan, Baek. Asal kau bisa memulai hidup baru disini bersama Jesper, dan mencoba membuka lembaran baru. Eomma sangat bangga, nak."

"Ya, Eomma… aku akan memulainya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Eomma, mulai sekarang tiap aku bekerja aku akan menitipkan Jesper disini. Setelah selesai nanti aku akan menjemputnya, ini tidak akan merepotkanmu kan?"

Heechul menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kau ini seperti tak tahu Eomma saja. Tentu saja Eomma dengan senang hati akan menjaga Jesper, kau boleh membawanya kesini kapanpun kau mau. Eomma kan sangat sayang dengan cucu Eomma satu-satunya ini."

Baekhyun terharu, ia segera menghambur ke pelukan Eomma-nya. Memang Ibunya lah yang paling pengertian dengan dirinya.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan menuju toko kue cantik di pinggir jalan Seoul. Toko kue yang dominan berwarna pastel dan coklat dengan plang bernama Do's The Cake itu adalah toko kue terkenal. Toko yang menjual berjenis makanan manis, seperti cupcake, cake, pastry, dessert, kue ulang tahun, bahkan kue pernikahan. Toko ini pun merangkap menjadi café dengan interior yang manis menjadi para pengunjung betah berlama-lama disini. Sekedar menyantap kue maupun kopi hangat.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk dan langsung disambut oleh aroma manis vanilla. Ia tersenyum melihat sekitar, café ini sangat indah dan terlihat dari ramainya para pengunjung, bahwa toko kue ini sangat digemari. Ia jadi sangat bangga dengan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya dulu yang kini telah meraih cita-citanya. Membangun toko kue dengan namanya sendiri. Ah ngomong-ngomong, kemana sahabatnya itu? Ia sudah tidak bertatapan wajah dengan Kyungsoo selama bertahun-tahun. Walaupun mereka tetap menghubungi di SNS, tetap saja Baekhyun sangat rindu dengan sahabat bermata bulatnya itu.

"Baek!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping begitu namanya terpanggil. Disana ia bertatapan dengan lelaki mungil bermata bulat, dan memakai pakaian serba putih ala chef di badannya. Wajah Baekhyun langsung sumringah lebar, ia masih mengenal mata bulat dan bibir berbentuk hati itu walaupun mereka sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun.

"Kyungie!"

Baekhyun balas teriak, lalu ia segera menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo. Rasanya sangat nyaman berpelukan dengan sahabat baikmu setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Kyung! Aku sangat rindu padamu..hiks"

Tak terasa air mata telah menuruni mata Baekhyun, ia sesenggukan sambil memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat. Terbukti betapa ia merindukan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun mengusap punggung Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Aku juga rindu, Baek.."

Setelah puas meluapkan kerinduan dalam dekapan hangat masing-masing, Baekhyun perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mengusap air matanya. Kini matanya lebih meneliti Kyungsoo, yang tidak berubah, hanya saja entah kenapa Kyungsoo yang sekarang lebih.. keren? Mungkin karena Kyungsoo yang dulu ia kenal hanya seorang pecinta buku dan suka mengikuti kelas memasak. Intinya dulu Kyungsoo itu nerd dan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya sahabatnya. Tapi lihatlah Kyungsoo sekarang, lebih menawan dengan potongan rambut pendeknya yang segar dan terlihat imut dengan pakaian chefnya.

"Ayo, masuk dulu, Baek. Aku sudah menyiapkan pekerjaan yang kau inginkan, menjadi baker disini. Aku tidak menyangka dengan kau yang mengirimku chat tiba-tiba meminta bekerja di tempatku. Aku kira kau akan bekerja di perusahaan ternama, mengingat kau lulusan luar negri."

"Ah.. tidak. Aku hanya ingin menjadi baker sederhana, lagipula bila aku bekerja kantoran nanti aku akan sibuk, lalu siapa yang mengurus Jesper?"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, dan matanya yang sudah besar semakin membola.

"Astaga.. bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Jesper, anakmu. Astaga, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Fotonya saja sudah mirip denganmu! Lain kali ajak aku bertemu Jesper, ya, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terkekeh. "Tentu saja, Kyung. Jesper pasti senang punya banyak teman apalagi paman yang imut sepertimu."

"Aigoo.. aku jadi tak sabar."

"Hehe.. ngomong-ngomong, bisakah sekarang aku mulai bekerja?"

"Tentu! Kemari, biar kita mengganti seragammu terlebih dahulu!"

* * *

Chanyeol memandang jalanan dengan malas. Kini ia sedang berada di dalam mobil mewahnya, tepatnya di jok belakang. Di depannya adalah supir perusahaan yang biasa mengantarnya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol biasa membawa mobil sendiri, namun karena kali ini adalah meeting penting dan ia tak mau menyetir dikejar waktu, pasti ia menggunakan supir.

Handphonenya bergetar. Ada pemberitahuan chat LINE masuk. Ia membuka kode handphonenya, dan melihat Sehun yang mengirim stiker padanya. Stiker itu hanya berupa gambar lucu dengan teks 'Hi!', diikuti teks beberapa detik kemudian.

 _read_ 'Hyung, sedang apa?'

Ia mengernyit. Tumben-tumbenan anak ini menanyakan kegiatannya. Ia membalas dengan cepat.

'Perjalanan ke meeting. Kenapa bertanya? Tumben'

 _read_ 'Hehe'

 _read_ 'Tidak apa-apa. Aku lagi bahagia saja, hyung'

 _read_ 'Aku bertemu malaikat cantik di kamar sebelah ;-;'

 _read_ 'Mungkin dia jodohku.'

 _read_ 'Hyung harus restui kami ya.'

 _read_ 'Eh tapi aku punya saingan, si kkamjong hitam itu.'

 _read_ 'Ckck dasar kkamjong, setiap apapun yang aku inginkan pasti dia mengikutinya.'

 _read_ 'Tapi aku yakin kali ini aku yang menang. HAHA'

 _read_ 'Hyung doakan adikmu yang tampan ini mencari istri lelaki cantik'

 _read_ 'Sudah ya hyung aku sibuk sedang di kampus'

 _read_ 'Aku hanya ingin bilang itu saja. Annyeong hyung'

Dan pesan beruntun Sehun diakhiri dengan sticker karakter Line yang sedang kabur. Chanyeol mengernyit, kenapa dengan adiknya ini? Sehun mengiriminya pesan dengan waktu sangat cepat, Chanyeol pun tidak sempat membalasnya. Baru ia ingin mengetik balasan, tiba-tiba info bahwa Sehun baru saja mengakhiri chat muncul. Ia mendengus, dasar maknae nakal ini.

Handphone Chanyeol bergetar lagi, tadinya ia akan abaikan kalau itu pesan dari Sehun lagi. Tapi ternyata Ibunya yang mengiriminya pesan. Ia pun membacanya.

'Annyeong, Chanyeol-ah! Kabar gembira! Hari ini Ibu akan pulang ke Korea! Mungkin nanti malam Ibu akan sampai rumah haha. Ah Ibu kangen sekali dengan Sehunie dan Jonginie. Ibu tunggu kalian bertiga di rumah nanti malam untuk menyambut Ibu.

p.s : Ibu sedang ingin sekali makan cupcake. Chanyeol-ah nanti belikan Ibu cupcake yang enak ya.'

Chanyeol mendengus sambil tersenyum. Ah, ia rindu Ibunya dan sudah lama ia tidak kumpul lengkap bersama keluarganya. Cupcake? Oh ayolah, Chanyeol pasti akan memberikan cupcake terenak untuk Ibunya yang memang pecinta makanan manis.

Ketika Chanyeol telah membalas pesan Ibunya, ia kembali ke menu home pada handphonenya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perasaan Chanyeol jadi aneh. Hatinya tiba-tiba berubah sendu dan bergemuruh di waktu yang sama. Seperti tiba-tiba saja ada firasat aneh yang akan datang. Entah kenapa, ia memencet menu gallery di handphonenya dan tangannya dengan lincah membuka sebuah album. Lalu terpampanglah foto seseorang di layar besar handphonenya. Foto itu, foto seseorang yang selalu ia tatap apabila ia sedang gundah. Orang itu… orang yang ia cari selama dua tahun ini….

"..Aku rindu sekali padamu,"

* * *

Waktu menunjukan sudah jam 4 sore. Meetingnya dengan klien sudah selesai, dan kini Chanyeol kembali dalam mobilnya bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah dan berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Tak lupa, ia mengingat pesan Ibunya.

Ketika mobil berjalan dan Chanyeol melihat ke luar jendela, ia tak sengaja menangkap sebuah toko kue dengan dekorasi cantik di pinggir jalan. Ah, itu kan toko kue terkenal yang memang popularitasnya nomor satu di Seoul. Ia pikir tempat inilah yang paling cocok untuk membeli cupcake pesanan Ibunya.

"Berhenti di toko sebelah sana ya, Pak."

Setelah mobil berhenti, Chanyeol keluar dari mobil. Ia sedikit merapikan jasnya, lalu berjalan masuk ke toko tersebut. Setelah ia masuk, banyak para pengunjung yang menoleh ke arahnya, terutama pengunjung wanita dan bahkan pelayan wanita. Baiklah, Chanyeol itu memang terkadang sering menjadi pusat perhatian karena parasnya yang tampan bak model. Belum lagi setelan jas mewahnya yang membuat ia terlihat lebih gagah dan berwibawa.

Ia berjalan ke meja kasir, dan bertemu dengan seorang pelayan wanita cantik berambut pirang yang ramah senyum.

"Selamat datang di Do's The Cake. Apa yang ingin Anda pesan, Tuan?"

Chanyeol mengetukkan jarinya di dagunya, matanya meneliti setiap menu yang terpasang di papan tembok belakang kasir.

"Aku pesan dua box besar cupcake special. Rasanya di mix saja, ya."

"Baiklah. Dua box besar cupcake special, dibawa pulang. Ah tapi maaf Tuan, stock cupcake nya saat ini sudah hampir habis dan kami baru akan membuatnya lagi. Tidak apakan kalau Anda menunggu sebentar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan berkarisma.

"Tentu, tak masalah. Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di meja sebelah sana, ya?" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah meja kosong di samping jendela.

"Iya, baiklah. Kami akan mengantarkannya apabila sudah jadi. Terima kasih, Tuan."

Setelah Chanyeol membayar pesanannya, ia kembali duduk di kursi kosong tadi. Tangannya mengetuk meja, sambil pandangannya beredar ke sekitar toko kue tersebut. Mau dilihat dari manapun toko ini sangat manis dengan interiornya. Juga display macam-macam kue di etalase yang terlihat nikmat dan menggugah selera, pantas bila toko ini menjadi toko terkenal di Seoul.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan finishing touch up pada topping cupcakenya. Tadaaah, selesai. Cupcake ini sekarang sudah cantik dengan hiasan topping macam-macam diatasnya. Baekhyun yang disebelah Kyungsoo hanya bertatap kagum pada temannya itu. Tadi Baekhyun memang membantu membuat adonan cupcake, namun tadi Kyungsoo berusaha mengajarinya menghias topping dengan cantik. Dan Baekhyun kagum,cupcake nya sekarang berubah menjadi special di tangan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun berjanji akan terus mencoba belajar agar bisa sejago Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo merapikan cupcakenya dan menaruhnya di box, lalu kemudian dimasukkan ke plastik. Setelah itu ia menyerahkan plastik itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Nah, ini dia box besar cupcake special yang jadi favorit pengunjung. Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau mengantarnya ke pengunjung, Baek? Disini para baker memang bisa sekaligus bertugas mengantarkan ke pelanggan, jadi—"

"Tentu, tentu! Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali mengantar pesanan. Kau tahu kan Kyung aku ini ramah senyum jadi mungkin pengunjung yang melihatku akan betah? Haha."

"Hmm benar kau ini kan memang manis. Yasudah antarkan ya, Baek. Aku akan lanjut menghias kue lain."

"Arraseo, Kyung!"

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur kuenya, ia menghampiri kasir dan bertanya ke Wendy, sang penjaga kasir ramah yang berambut pirang itu.

"Siapa yang memesan dua box besar cupcake special ini, Wendy-ah? Aku akan mengantarkannya."

"Ah, Oppa! Yang memesan adalah pria tampan yang sedang duduk disana. Kau bisa langsung memberinya Oppa."

"Hmm… baiklah."

Baekhyun memerhatikan pria itu. Pria itu kini sedang membelakangi dirinya, tapi ia bisa melihat kalau orang itu mungkin adalah eksekutif atau CEO atau semacamnya. Karena jasnya yang mewah dan tatanan rambutnya dari belakang sudah sangat rapi dan keren. Juga posturnya yang tinggi. Tapi, tunggu dulu, Baekhyun memicingkan matanya. Telinganya agak lebar, dan itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi tidak mungkin, kan..?

"Permisi, Tuan, ini sudah jadi pesanan cupcake Anda."

Baekhyun menghampiri orang tersebut dan memasang senyum manis dan ramah. Perlahan orang itu menengok ke arahnya dan mengadahkan kepalanya. Begitu kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, perlahan senyum ramah Baekhyun menghilang. Digantikan dengan bola matanya yang terkejut, alis yang bertekuk, menatap seolah-olah tak percaya dengan sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

Chanyeol pun sama, bedanya ia lebih dalam mode terpana, speechless, dan mulutnya terbuka, menatap lelaki manis didepannya ini. Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi?

 _Apakah ini mimpi?_

 _Mimpi yang selama ini kuimpikan jadi nyata?_

 _Apakah doa-doaku setiap malam akhirnya di dengar?_

 _Oh, akhirnya aku dipertemukan dengannya kembali…_

TBC

 **A/N:** *muncul dari balik goa*

Hai semuanya… adakah yg masih nunggu cerita ini *krik*

Maafkan aku ngaret banget updatenya, soalnya sekarang aku udah mulai masuk kuliah lagi dan aku bener-bener belum ada waktu buat nulis. Banyak tugas TT

Tapi aku selalu nyempetin buat nulis di waktu luang, tapi kadang2 otak stuck, jadi maaf kalo hasilnya pas-pasan(?)

Ohya aku mau cuap-cuap bentar tentang kelangsungan ff ini ya. Disini kan Jesper aku buat manggil Baekhyun itu 'Mommy', tapi tetap jangan lupa kalau Baekhyun itu **laki-laki**. Bener deh aku udah coba Jesper manggil Baek 'Appa' atau 'Papa' tapi rasanya kurang sreg gitu…. Lol.. Tapi menurut kalian sendiri gimana, gapapa Baek manggilnya Mommy ya? Kan Baek ini yg brojolin .g Atau ada saran lain? Btw ini terinspirasi dari meme meme cb yg kebanyakan manggil Baek 'mamih' jadi ikut-ikutan manggil mulu :""D

Btw ini ff dengan genre macem2. Ada drama tapi ada fluff family dan humornya juga/? Cem gado-gado .g

Dan sekali lagi, aku ga janji buat update cepet tapi aku akan berusaha update ff kalo memang sempat. Aku juga kangen nulis huhuu TT

Btw ganyangka ff ini baru chap pertama udah seratusan yang fav sama follow :""D *nangis bahagia* Aku ucapin makasih banyak sama readers. Terutama yg udah review muachhhh *ketjup satu-satu* Walaupun masih banyak sidernya semoga pada tobat deh hehe aku tunggu kemunculannya ;D

Last.. review please. Karena review itu yg jadi motivasi aku buat tetep nulis ff ditengah kesibukan :)

C U.. Ppai ppai~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Our Lovely Wifey**

 **Author : mingguki**

 **Casts : Byun Baekhyun (22 th)**

 **Park Chanyeol (24 th)**

 **Park Jongin (20 th)**

 **Park Sehun (19 th)**

 **(nama marga diganti sesuai kebutuhan cerita)**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : YAOI, BOYxBOY, MPREG, typo, dll**

 **A/N :** Its been a long time~ Ada yg kangen gak? Hehe sorry for (very) slow update. You can read the previous chapter if you forget the story. ^^

.

.

.

Rasanya dunia seakan berhenti. Semua pergerakan berhenti dan orang-orang terlihat hitam putih. Hanya menyisakan dua orang yang saling bertatapan dengan pandangan penuh arti, rasanya tidak ada apapun di dunia ini selain mereka berdua.

Chanyeol merasa tak percaya melihat apa yang di depannya ini. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dengan cepat, bibirnya serasa tertarik terlalu lebar, ia tersenyum. Matanya berbinar, ia merasa matanya berkilat-kilat. Tangannya berusaha menggapai tangan kurus di hadapannya, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini nyata.

Ketika tangannya hendak menggenggam jemari halus itu, tak diduga pemilik jemari itu justru menampiknya. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, pandangannya kini beralih ke wajah sosok di hadapannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Ekspresi Baekhyun terlalu dingin. Wajah manis itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi sedatar demikian. Namun yang dilihatnya hal nya berbeda. Itu terlihat dingin, pucat, dan benar-benar tak bersahabat. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Baekhyun seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak mungkin seperti ini, Baekhyun adalah orang paling ceria yang ia kenal.

"Baek? Ini aku, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya sendiri apabila memberi tahu namanya maka Baekhyun akan kembali ke semula. Akan memberikan senyum manis untuknya. Akan memperlihatkan lengkungan matanya yang indah seperti dulu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mengenal Anda."

Suara itu terdengar sedikit bergetar, dan suaranya terdengar parau. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak mungkin, selama 2 tahun ia seperti orang gila, mencari seseorang, tidak bisa menjalankan kehidupannya seperti biasa lagi. Itu semua karena rindunya pada seseorang. Tapi, ketika keinginannya akhirnya terwujud, kenapa berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia harapkan?

"Maaf, aku harus kembali bekerja. Silakan dinikmati cupcakenya."

Dan sosok itu berbalik badan begitu saja. Berjalan cepat ke arah dapur, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang termangu.

Chanyeol beralih menatap plastik yang berisi cupcake di mejanya. Entahlah, kini yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah blank. Ia tidak bisa berpikir. Semua ini terasa begitu nyata, namun terasa tidak begitu nyata pula. Ia yakin sekali, demi jiwa raganya, bahwa tadi adalah Byun Baekhyun. Orang yang ia cari selama 2 tahun. Tapi kenapa, Baekhyun seakan bersikap tidak mengenalinya? _Kemana Baekhyun yang dulu?_

* * *

Baekhyun memasuki dapur dengan langkah cepat. Ia segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi ruang istirahat disitu. Kakinya terasa lemas. Baekhyun segera menunduk, dan air mata yang sedari tadi ia berusaha tahan kini hendak keluar juga. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, ia tak mau mengeluarkan isakan. Tidak. Tapi lihatlah, air matanya mengalir semakin banyak, dan isakan itupun tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Baekhyun mulai menangis kencang, ia berusaha menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Namun dengan suara tangisnya, dan pundaknya yang bergetar hebat, tentu orang melihatnya pun pasti akan menganggapnya menyedihkan.

Ruangan istirahat itu kebetulan sedang sepi. Jadi Baekhyun tidak merasa terlalu malu untuk menangis sekencang ini.

Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai menghias kue-kuenya, kebingungan karena ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun. Perasaannya ia hanya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengantar pesanan ke satu pelanggan, namun kenapa ia tidak kembali? Dan diluar Kyungsoo pun tak melihat sosok Baekhyun.

Ketika akan melewati sebuah pintu, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara. Itu pintu ruang istirahat karyawannya. Dan ketika Kyungsoo mendekat dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu, yang ia dengar adalah suara tangis seseorang. Kyungsoo pun panik dan segera membuka pintu tersebut.

"Astaga Baekhyun!"

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang menangis di sudut ruangan, kini bahkan ia telah memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana. Siapapun mengira pasti alasan Baekhyun menangis sampai seperti itu tidaklah sepele.

Kyungsoo segera menutup pintu dan masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Kyungsoo memeluknya dari samping, sambil mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar dengan lembut.

"Baek? Ini aku, Kyungsoo.. Kenapa kau menangis? Ceritakan padaku, Baek."

Kyungsoo sangat tak tega melihat sahabat baiknya dari dulu yang menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini. Dari dulu ia memang tak pernah suka melihat Baekhyun terluka. Menurutnya Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik dan sangat ceria, ia tidak pantas terluka dan menangis dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya, air matanya masih mengalir dan kini wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Hidungnya memerah dan bibirnya membengkak. Ia menengok ke arah Kyungsoo dan memandangnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Kyung.. hic.. bisakah aku, hic, izin pulang untuk hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya ini, sahabat macam apa dia?

"Kau harus cerita dulu padaku, Baek. Apa yang terjadi? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

Baekhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, kini air matanya telah berhenti namun tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang dalam. Kini ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan lelah.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan menceritakannya.. tapi bisakah kau izinkan aku pulang sekarang? Please, Kyung."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, ia tentu tidak bisa menolak keinginan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tentu kau bisa pulang, Baek. Tapi aku harus mengantarmu, karena tidak mungkin dengan kondisi seperti ini kau naik bus sendirian. Ayo Baek, akan aku antarkan. Ngomong-ngomong, bawalah sapu tanganku ini Baek."

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sapu tangan berwarna biru muda dari saku celananya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan senyum kecilnya, ia menerima sapu tangan tersebut dan mengusap wajahnya yang berantakan. Sapu tangan tersebut terasa sangat rapi dan harum, ciri khas seorang Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Kyung. Kau memang sahabat baikku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya Baek, aku akan mengambil mobilku. Kau tunggu saja di pintu depan."

"A—ah!"

Baekhyun mencegat tangan Kyungsoo, dan membuat Kyungsoo berhenti.

"Aku..aku tunggu di pintu belakang saja ya, Soo."

Kyungsoo mencurigai sesuatu, tapi ia akan menyelidikinya nanti. Saat ini prioritasnya adalah sahabatnya. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Kyungsoo keluar dari tempat istirahat itu dan beranjak ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya. Ketika ia sampai di tempat parkir, ia melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi yang bersandar di dekat pintu masuk. Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki dengan setelan jas itu disitu? Ia terus memijit kepalanya dan wajahnya terlihat stress berat.

Wajahnya terlihat agak tidak asing, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengenalinya. Entahlah, Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin dia semacam direktur yang sedang stress karena pekerjaannya atau pacarnya. Tapi kenapa ia malah berada di toko kue Kyungsoo? Bukannya di club-club malam seperti orang stress biasanya? Kyungsoo hanya mengacuhkannya, itu adalah urusan pria itu. Sekarang prioritasnya adalah mengantarkan sahabat baiknya, Baekhyun.

* * *

Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Eommanya terlebih dahulu untuk menjemput Jesper. Kyungsoo pun menurutinya, setidaknya sekarang Baekhyun terlihat lebih baik sedikit dan tidak menangis lagi. Namun selama perjalanan, Baekhyun hanya memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan hampa. Ia masih belum mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Bila Kyungsoo mengajak berbicaranya pun, Baekhyun hanya akan mengangguk atau menggelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah sampai rumah orang tua Baekhyun, Baekhyun keluar dan Kyungsoo disuruh untuk menunggu di mobil saja. Terhitung 15 menit, barulah Baekhyun keluar dari pintu dengan gendongan seorang balita di pundaknya. Ia memasuki kembali mobil Kyungsoo, dan memberikan tawa kecil.

"Ibuku cerewet sekali. Ia bertanya dan marah-marah kenapa aku hanya bekerja setengah hari."

Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya di setir dan meletakkan dagunya di atas tangannya. Matanya berfokus kepada balita yang sedang di gendong Baekhyun, yang kini wajahnya tidak terlihat karena berhadapan berbalik dengannya.

"Tentu Ibumu juga akan sangat khawatir, Baek.. Oh ya, apa ini Jesper? Dari belakang saja dia lucu sekali."

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat melihat Jesper. Baekhyun menurunkan Jesper dan menaruh balita itu di pangkuannya. Ia membalikkan badan Jesper sehingga kini Jesper menghadap ke depan. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Jesper dan mengayun-ayunkannya, seolah minta perkenalan.

"Iya ini Jesper, ayo Jesper perkenalkan diri dengan Uncle Kyungsoo. Dia sahabat baik Mommy."

Kyungsoo yang ditatap dengan mata besar puppy khas Baekhyun itupun dibuat meleleh. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan meraih tangan mungil Jesper, menggenggamnya seolah mereka tengah berjabat tangan.

"Annyeong, Uncle.. aku Jespel."

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit terkejut, setelahnya ia bergantian mengenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeong, Jesper, namaku Kyungsoo. Ah, Baek, bagaimana ini, lihatlah selain lucu ternyata dia juga pandai berbicara. Anak ini sangat diberkahi, Baek."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo pun segera menyalakan mobilnya lagi untuk berangkat kembali. Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun sebenarnya tetap terdiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Justru Kyungsoo lah yang terkadang mengajak ngobrol ringan dengan Jesper, dan Jesper hanya membalasnya apabila ia mengerti kosa katanya.

* * *

Ketika sudah sampai, Kyungsoo keluar dengan Jesper yang berada di gendongannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengatakan untuk baik-baik saja kepada Baekhyun dan segera cerita apa saja bila ada masalah, Kyungsoo siap membantu.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk. Tadinya Kyungsoo berniat mengantar sampai pintu kamar apartemen Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun menolak karena dia bisa sendiri dan menyuruh Kyungsoo agar segera kembali ke cafenya. Baekhyun pun berjanji bila ia sudah baikkan ia akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengalah dan menuruti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaikki lift apartemennya dan sampailah pada lantai 5 tempat kamarnya berada. Ia menyusuri lorong apartemennya sambil menghela nafas, Jesper kecil di gendongannya pun terlihat lebih pendiam dan tidak cerewet seperti biasanya. Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk agar segera cepat sampai kamarnya.

* * *

Sehun merentangkan tangannya. Hari ini ia lelah, bukan lelah fisik, tapi lelah otaknya. Tadi di kampus ia berkutat dengan kuis dan pengawas dosen yang killer, jadi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyontek. Alhasil dengan otaknya dan berbekal pelajaran yang semalam ia baca, ia harus menyelesaikan kuis yang bisa dibilang sangat susah itu. Bahkan seluruh teman kelasnya pun mengeluh dengan soal yang menurut mereka belum pernah dipelajari. Walaupun semuanya berhasil ia isi, tapi tetap saja kini otaknya terasa mengepul. Ia butuh istirahat dan penyegaran.

Jadi setelah kuliah selesai, Sehun pun langsung melesat kembali ke apartemennya. Entah kenapa, sekarang yang ada di pikirannya apabila ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke apartemennya. Bahkan ajakan temannya agar nongkrong terlebih dahulu ia hiraukan. Padahal apartemen itu sudah kecil, sempit, dan membosankan. Mungkin dulu ia tak suka jika berlama-lama di apartemennya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia jadi lebih senang dan berbunga-bunga. Mungkin karena taksirannya berada di apartemen sebelah alias tetangganya. Seorang laki-laki cantik yang menjabat Mommy dari satu anak.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Sehun yang baru sampai pada lantai apartemennya, melihat seorang lelaki mungil berambut hitam yang menggendong balita sedang memasukkan kunci ke pintu kamarnya. Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum lebar dan hatinya berdebar-debar melihat pujaan hatinya itu. Tak lama Sehun berlari kecil ke tempat Baekhyun berdiri, menyapa Baekhyun dengan sapaan riangnya.

"Baekhyuuun!"

Baekhyun menoleh, sedikit terkejut melihat wajah tampan khas remaja Sehun di hadapannya.

Sehun meneliti wajah Baekhyun dan menemukan ada sedikit raut aneh disana. Baekhyun seperti orang lelah, hidungnya memerah dan matanya sedikit merah, seperti orang habis menangis.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ah—" Baekhyun menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan sweaternya, "Aku tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah."

"Tapi kau seperti habis menangis.." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya curiga. Serius, karena ia suka pada Baekhyun, tentu ia tak tega melihat orang kesayangannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit capek.. Makanya aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat, hehe. Aku masuk duluan ya, Hun."

Saat Baekhyun mendorong kenop pintunya dan ingin masuk, Sehun menahan tangannya. Baekhyun pun menoleh bingung dan Sehun hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Umm.. boleh aku ikut masuk? Aku kesepian karena Jongin belum pulang."

 _Bohong sekali.. Justru aku malah bahagia gembira kalau Jongin tidak ada. Tidak apa-apa lah bohong dikit demi Baekhyun hehe,_ batin Sehun.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun menimang-nimang sebentar. Seriously, maksudnya ia ingin segera kembali ke apartemennya adalah ia ingin menyendiri dulu dan ingin melupakan kejadian tadi dimana ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin menghindari Chanyeol. Tapi dipikir, bila depresinya ia simpan sendiri juga pasti dirinya akan tambah sedih dan tersiksa. Baekhyun tidak ingin menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui sekaligus mengetahui beberapa hal. Ia belum siap menceritakan rahasia besar kepada sahabat baiknya.

Tapi dengan Sehun… Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata hitam kelam Sehun.

 _Deg._

Kenapa..mata setajam elang itu mengingatkannya pada _nya_? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia rasa halusinasinya berjalan terlalu jauh. Sehun menatapnya terlalu intens namun lembut, ya, mungkin cara menatapnya yang mengingatkan Baekhyun pada _nya_.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, mungkin yang ia butuhkan adalah teman yang bisa mengkompeninya. Sehun adalah orang baru di kehidupannya, ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang masa lalunya. Mungkin.. mungkin ia bisa mempercayakan Sehun, tetangga barunya yang selalu menatapnya dengan berkelip.

* * *

Kyungsoo keluar dari pintu mobilnya. Ia melihat ke arah pintu kaca cafénya, dan mengernyit bingung melihat gumpalan orang ramai yang seperti sedang menonton sesuatu di bagian kasir. Kyungsoo pun segera berlari dan begitu masuk benar saja ada tontonan ramai disana.

"Cepat beri tahu aku! DIMANA BAEKHYUN?"

Seorang laki-laki tampan tengah menarik kerah pelayan lelaki malang yang berada di dekat kasir. Pelayan itu tampak ketakutan dan berusaha memegang tangan kekar yang memegang kerahnya, berusaha menurunkannya. Bahkan pelayan dan pelanggan yang lain pun hanya mampu terdiam dan tidak berani melawan pula, karena melihat betapa kuat dan menyeramkannya pria ini.

"Tu—tuan, sudah kubilang aku tidak melihatnya. Ta—tadi pagi ia masih ada disini."

Pelayan itu berusaha menjawab dengan nada takut-takutnya, sedangkan Chanyeol, pria yang saat ini sedang emosi dan kalut itu hanya mampu semakin mengeratkan kepalannya. Ia merasa sangat kesal sekarang. Bahkan supir Chanyeol pun hanya berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol dan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa bila Tuannya sudah emosi besar seperti itu.

"CUKUP CUKUP!"

Kyungsoo berteriak dengan kencang, ia memegang tangan lelaki itu dan menurunkannya dari kerah pelayannya. Pelayan tadi pun membenarkan kerahnya, ia membungkuk pada Kyungsoo dan segera lari terbirit-birit untuk menghindari perkelahian lebih lanjut.

Kyungsoo menatap tajam pria dihadapannya ini. Dan ternyata pria ini adalah pria yang tadi ia jumpai sebelum ia mengantar Baekhyun. Pria dengan setelan jas yang rapi, tapi lihatlah wajahnya kusut sekali seperti orang stress. Namun harus Kyungsoo akui pria ini sebenarnya sangat tampan.

"KAU! Apa yang kau lakukan pada karyawanku? Dan kenapa kau marah-marah di café ku? Tidak tahukah kau yang namanya sopan santun dan etika? Apa perlu aku panggil polisi karena kau sudah membuat keributan?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata pria didepannya ini sambil berkacak pinggang. Tidak ada yang berani mengacaukan cafenya, siapapun orang itu harus berurusan dengannya langsung.

"Kau..."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, kini ia melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang ikut emosi karenanya. Chanyeol merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, ia rasa ia pernah melihat Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak tahu pernah melihat dimana.

"Kau… apa aku mengenalimu?"

Kyungsoo merasa tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Entahlah, karena Kyungsoo pun merasa demikian. Ia seperti pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. Namun Kyungsoo tak mau memberikan keringanan pada orang yang sudah membuat kacau di cafenya.

"Aku adalah pemilik café ini asal kau tahu. Dan aku meminta penjelasanmu sekarang kenapa kau bisa marah-marah dan bahkan menarik kerah orang lain!"

"Hhhh.. entahlah, aku tak bisa berpikir jernih."

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah rapi, sehingga kini ada beberapa poninya yang jatuh. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia menengok ke samping dan menunjukkan ruangan dengan dagunya.

"Kita bicara di ruangan itu. Aku tak mau kau mengusik ketenangan pelanggan ku lagi."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

* * *

Ujung-ujungnya, Baekhyun tidak jadi menjadi orang menyedihkan yang akan menangis sendiri di apartemennya. Justru, Sehun berusaha mati-matian untuk menghiburnya.

Awalnya, Sehun mengajak Baekhyun dan Jesper untuk pergi keluar mencari angin segar (Walaupun dari dalam hati Sehun sebenarnya ini ajakan kencan) tapi Baekhyun menolak karena tak ingin keluar dari apartemennya. Sehun pun tak habis akal, ia pergi ke apartemennya sendiri dan membawa seluruh dvd favoritnya untuk ditonton bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun setuju, entah rencana Sehun atau apa tapi mereka menonton film komedi romantis. Baekhyun terlihat semakin baik, ia bahkan menawarkan cookies buatannya untuk Sehun. Sehun tak bisa lebih senang dari ini.

Oh lihatlah. Bagaimana mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang kecil, terkadang bahu Baekhyun akan menyentuh bahu Sehun bila mereka tertawa, atau tangan lentiknya akan memukul-mukul bahu lebar Sehun. Jesper berada di karpet depan TV, asyik dengan mainannya dan kadang ikut menonton film di TV (walaupun ia belum mengerti).

Sehun merasa hatinya sangat ringan dan berdebar-debar melihat senyum Baekhyun kembali. Walaupun senyum itu tidak sampai menarik lengkungan matanya, setidaknya lebih baik senyum tipis daripada wajah sedih Baekhyun.

Sebuah nada alarm pesan terdengar dari handphone Sehun. Sehun mengambil handphone nya dan melihat Ibunya mengirimi pesan beberapa kali karena Sehun tak kunjung membalas juga.

"Akhh, Eomma."

Sehun menggumam. Baekhyun menoleh sebentar kepada Sehun.

"Dari Eomma-mu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, Eommaku menyuruhku untuk makan malam dengan keluarga hari ini. Sepertinya aku dan Jongin tidak akan tidur di apartemen malam ini."

"Oh..ya?"

Sehun menoleh iseng kepada Baekhyun, melihat wajah polos seperti anak kecil itu sungguh lucu. Ia sampai sekarang masih bingung bagaimana wajah semuda ini sudah menjadi orang tua bagi anak berumur 2 tahun.

"Hhhmm.. apakah kau akan kesepian tanpa kami, Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik. Setelahnya ia tertawa, tertawa lepas, bukan lagi senyum terpaksa atau bahagia terpaksa lagi.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Hun? Tentu aku tidak akan kesepian, aku punya Jesper bersamaku."

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban itu pun hanya cemberut. Ia sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Apa artinya Baekhyun tidak peduli padanya?

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi merajuk Sehun. Sehun ini benar-benar lucu, seperti anak kecil, entah kenapa melihat Sehun sama seperti Baekhyun melihat Jesper versi lebih besar. Baekhyun pun mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

"Jangan cemberut gitu Sehunnieee.. kau semakin jelek jika cemberut."

Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya, entah kenapa sebenarnya hatinya menghangat melihat Baekhyun telah bersikap seperti biasa lagi.

"Hm? Lalu apa kau tidak merasa jelek juga bila bersedih seperti tadi, Baekhyunnie?"

Senyum Baekhyun perlahan memudar. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kemanapun asalkan bukan mata tajam Sehun.

"Kalau aku sih tetap manis dalam keadaan apapun, hehe."

Baekhyun menunjukkan cengiran andalannya, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun (sekaligus dirinya sendiri) apabila dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. "Kau harus berbagi kepadaku apabila ada sesuatu. Aku pun rela bila kau membagi sakitmu kepadaku, asalkan kau tidak bersedih lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Sehun yang menatapnya kini sungguh terlihat tampan. Tidak, Sehun memang tampan sejak ia pertama bertemu dengannya. Pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, kulit putih, rahang tegas, dan rambut hitam kelamnya ini pastilah idola berbagai remaja. Tampangnya bak pangeran kerajaan yang keluar dari buku komik. Kenapa Baekhyun baru sadar kalau Sehun setampan ini.

"Aku..." Baekhyun membuka suaranya, seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan itu.

"Baru saja bertemu dengan masa laluku…"

* * *

"Jadi jelaskan siapa namamu dan apa pekerjaanmu. Maaf bila aku berkata dengan nada seperti ini Tuan, sejujurnya aku masih kesal kepada Anda yang membuat kekacauan di café saya."

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol telah duduk di ruang istirahat karyawan. Ruangan itu memang cukup luas dan terdapat sofa, meja, televisi, dan laptop pada umumnya. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang ini ruang kerja Kyungsoo juga sebagai pemilik, namun ia memutuskan agar para karyawannya bisa istirahat di ruangan ini juga.

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan di sofa masing-masing. Mereka hanya berbicara empat mata saja.

"Aku Park Chanyeol dan aku menjabat CEO suatu perusahaan. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Seharusnya aku tidak membawa emosiku ke orang yang tidak bersalah. Hhhh maafkan aku.."

Chanyeol kembali memijit kepalanya. Kyungsoo pun hanya menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kau benar-benar minta maaf. Dan dilihat dari setelanmu itu, aku pikir kau tidak bohong kalau kau itu CEO. Seorang CEO tinggi tentu tahu cara beretika sopan santun yang benar bukan? Aku akan memaafkanmu bila kau berjanji tidak seperti tadi lagi dan meminta maaf ke karyawanku."

"Aku berjanji, tapi, aku minta satu syarat darimu.."

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak, bukan syarat, tapi aku akan memohon padamu. Tolong katakan dimana Baekhyun sekarang."

"Tunggu, tunggu.."

Kyungsoo memundurkan tubuhnya, matanya menilik curiga ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau mengenal Baekhyun? Dan apa maumu ingin mengetahui dimana dia?"

Ia memasang wajah penuh waspada pada Chanyeol. Ia yakin sekali, entah kenapa, pasti pria ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang menangis tadi.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sungguh berat. Matanya menerawang jauh, merasakan betapa lebih sakit kenyataan dibanding mimpinya.

"Aku kekasih Baekhyun. Dan kami sudah tak bertemu selama 2 tahun."

* * *

Sehun dengan tak rela meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Jesper berdua di apartemennya. Karena hari ini sudah menjelang malam, dan ia ditelpon oleh Ibunya agar segera pergi ke mansion, menurut Ibunya Jongin sudah berada disana, karena Jongin pulang dari kampus sore hari dan langsung bergegas ke mansionnya.

Ia ingat bagaimana tadi Baekhyun mengatakan ia bertemu masa lalunya. Sehun langsung bertubi-tubi menanyakan siapa dia, apa yang telah dia perbuat, dia tidak macam-macam kan. Tapi Baekhyun menaruh telunjuknya di bibir dan mengatakan belum siap menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun.

Sehun pun hanya bisa pasrah dan mengetahui posisinya. Ia hanyalah tetangga Baekhyun yang baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari. Tapi sialnya, karena Baekhyun, ada perasaan special di hatinya terkhusus untuk lelaki cantik itu. Perasaan yang tumbuh dari benih, dan semakin mekar tanpa hentinya.

* * *

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Waktu yang cukup terlambat apabila disebut waktu makan malam. Namun satu keluarga di meja mewah itu belum sama sekali memakan berbagai makanan lezat yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Seorang wanita cantik paruh baya terlihat sibuk dengan handphone-nya, berusaha mendial nomor seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak mengangkat telponnya.

"Aisshh.. kemana anakku yang satu itu? Kenapa belum pulang-pulang juga? Tidak tahukah Ibu jadi khawatir."

Ibu Chanyeol memandang dua box cupcake yang sudah tersedia di meja makan mereka. Terlihat Jongin dan Sehun yang sudah lahap menghabisi hampir sekotak cupcake itu (Karena Ibunya tidak memperbolehkan makan makanan utama bila Chanyeol belum pulang). Jadilah dua anak itu menyerbu saja kue manis yang ternyata sangat enak itu.

Eomma Park sungguh bingung dengan tindakan anak tertuanya saat ini. Tadi sore, supir Chanyeol datang membawa cupcake pesanannya ke dapur. Namun saat ditanya dimana Chanyeol, sang supir hanya menunduk takut-takut dan mengatakan kalau Chanyeol menyuruh sang supir untuk pulang duluan, ia bilang ada urusan mendadak. Ketika Eomma Park ingin menelpon Chanyeol, sayangnya sang anak tak mengangkatnya dan ia pun hanya pasrah menahan rindunya kepada anak tertuanya itu.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Para anggota keluarga di meja makan pun tersentak. Dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok tinggi rupawan di pintu meja makan dan Eomma Park pun langsung berdiri dan menyambut pria itu dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Ahh Channie-ku! Kau ini! Bukannya pulang cepat agar segera bisa bertemu Eomma! Kemana saja kau Chanyeol?"

Eomma Park melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua pipi pria tampannya yang semakin dewasa ini. Eomma Park menyadari rambut anaknya kini sedikit acak-acakan dengan poni hitamnya yang jatuh ke dahinya. Eomma Park bingung, biasanya setelan rambut anaknya tidak begini. Biasanya rambutnya dinaikkan ke atas, lebih rapi dan menunjukkan kewibawaannya. Tapi ia tak terlalu peduli, mungkin itu adalah gaya yang lagi ngetrend saat ini kan.

"Maaf, Eomma. Aku sudah berpesan tadi ada urusan mendadak, kan."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tampan sambil mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Aish, si duo bandel ini datang juga ya ternyata."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Sehun dan Jongin yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan cupcake. Jongin pun memutar bola matanya.

"Syukurlah kau datang juga, Hyung. Perutku sudah lapar merengek minta nasi. Tapi Eomma bersikukuh menunggumu pulang huh. Untung cupcake ini sangat enak bisa mengganjal perutku."

"Nini kau jangan memikirkan makanan terus, eoh? Tanyalah kakakmu ini kenapa dia pulang terlambat." Ujar Eomma Park dengan nada keibuannya.

Jongin mendelikkan hidungnya. Tubuhnya bergetar mendengar panggilan sok manis itu.

"Eommaaa.. berhentilah memanggilku Nini. Itu sangat tidak macho!"

"Kenapa Jonginnie? Padahal Nini adalah nama pertama yang kau buat untuk anjing pertamamu kan. Kau bilang Nini itu diambil dari namamu. Dan anjing itu adalah anakmu sendiri. Hummm itu sangat imut bagi Eomma."

"Eomma, itu ketika umurku masih 8 tahun.. Tentu sekarang aku tidak cocok bila dipanggil seperti itu."

Eomma Park hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Nini itu imut dan aku Eomma-mu jadi aku berhak memanggilmu apa saja, Jonginnie."

Eomma Park mengalihkan pandangannya ke Chanyeol yang masih berdiri.

"Ah! Chanyeol-ah ayo kita makaaan! Eomma tak sabar bercerita banyak dengan anak-anak Eomma dan makan malam hangat lagi seperti keluarga umumnya!"

Chanyeol memberi senyum tipisnya sambil mengelus punggung sempit Eommanya dengan lembut.

"Eomma makanlah dulu dengan Sehun dan Jongin, nanti aku menyusul. Aku ingin ke kamar tidur dulu untuk mandi dan ganti baju."

"Baiiiklah…"

Eomma Park kembali ke kursinya, menatap Sehun dan Jongin yang sudah berbinar-binar.

"Ayo kita makan, anak-anak. Karena kakakmu sudah pulang, sekarang kalian boleh menghabisi makanannya."

Sehun dan Jongin pun tersenyum ceria dan langsung menyambar nasi dan lauk yang tersedia. Eomma Park pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat nafsu makan dua anak kembarnya ini.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan ke pintu kamarnya. Begitu pintu kamarnya dibuka, pandangan gembiranya tadi seketika berubah menjadi lebih datar. Ia mengambil handuk dan segera masuk ke kamar mandinya. Melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, dan menyalakan shower dengan air dingin untuk menjernihkan kepalanya.

Ia menyentuhkan kepalanya ke dinding shower, menatap bagaimana air mengucur menuju kakinya sendiri. Tangannya perlahan merambat ke dinding, semakin lama semakin mengepal erat karena tenaganya sendiri. Chanyeol mulai merasa pikirannya kalang kabut kembali. Apalagi apabila ia mengingat percakapannya dengan pemuda bermata bulat yang ia temui tadi siang.

 _"Aku Kyungsoo, dan aku sahabat baik Baekhyun."_

 _"Jadi kau sahabat Baekhyun? Berarti kau mengetahui tentangnya, kan!?"_

 _"Ya, aku tahu sekali tentang Baekhyun."_

 _"Katakan dimana dia sekarang!? Dia menghilang sejak aku bertemu dengannya siang tadi. Aku butuh sekali melihatnya. Aku butuh penjelasan. Aku sudah mencarinya seperti orang gila selama 2 tahun ini. Ketika aku bertemu dengannya dia malah bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku."_

 _"Aku…aku tahu dimana dia. Tapi sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.. Apa kau yakin kau kekasih Baekhyun?"_

 _Kyungsoo menatapnya seolah ragu sekali. Chanyeol pun dengan tegas dan tatapan sorot tajamnya itu berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo._

 _"Tentu saja! Kami berpacaran sudah lama dan tiba-tiba ia menghilang dari kehidupanku begitu saja. Kau tahukan bagaimana perasaan seorang kekasih bila setengah jiwamu pergi meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba? Sangat hancur. Itulah yang aku rasakan selama ini, Kyungsoo. Ia meninggalkanku tanpa pesan apapun, dan aku seperti orang sakit saat ditinggalkannya. Bahkan, aku masih merasa sakit hingga sampai saat ini."_

 _Kyungsoo menatap mata itu dalam. Ia sebenarnya tahu mata itu tidak berbohong, dan dilihat bagaimana depresi dan kalutnya Chanyeol tadi, bisa disimpulkan Baekhyun memang sangatlah berharga di hidupnya. Ia jadi dilemma, di satu sisi ia ingin menolong Chanyeol tapi di satu sisi ia bingung karena setahunya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menangis._

 _"Apa kau..sudah tahu keadaannya saat ini?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Chanyeol tertawa menyindir, meratapi nasibnya sendiri._

 _"Dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku 2 tahun lamanya. Tanpa kabar dan jejak. Aku mencoba menghubungi semuanya, semua nomornya, keluarganya, teman-temannya, tapi tak ada yang mengatakan ia dimana. Bahkan orang suruhanku pun juga anehnya tak dapat menememukannya dimanapun. Seolah-olah mereka semua ingin aku tak mengetahui keberadaannya. Itulah yang membuat aku bingung, apa alasannya meninggalkanku selama ini."_

 _Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia jadi merasa sedikit kasihan kepada Chanyeol, dan ia jadi tak mengetahui mana pihak salah dan benar disini. Yang pasti disini ia akan meluruskan satu hal._

 _"Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa…"_

 _Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, matanya memandang serius ke arah Kyungsoo. Mendengar kalimat yang seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia bayangkan untuk dengar._

 _"Baekhyun itu telah menikah, dan ia mempunyai satu anak."_

 _Chanyeol merasa ia salah dengar. Tapi perkataan Kyungsoo terasa begitu jelas menusuk telinganya._

 _SIAL! Kenapa jadi seperti ini. SIAL SIAL SIAL! BRENGSEK! Ini bukan yang ingin ia dengar!  
_

Chanyeol menonjok dinding showernya begitu mengingat percakapan itu kembali. Kepalan tangannya terasa begitu sakit bertemu dengan kerasnya dinding, tapi tak sepadan sama sekali dengan hatinya yang lebih sakit dari apapun. Rasanya hatinya telah terpendam oleh rasa sakit itu sendiri. Dia benar-benar butuh penjelasan kenapa Baekhyun berbuat sekejam ini padanya.

TBC

 **A/N** : OKEY, silahkan kalian menebak-nebak sendiri sebenarnya apa yang terjadi(?) hehe. Daaann aku minta maaf lagi yah atas keterlambatannya. Walaupun lama seabad tapi aku selalu berusaha kok ngelanjutin ffku ini. Makasih readers tersayang yang masih mau baca ^^ Eniwei, di kotak review itu ada beberapa pertanyaan, dan aku akan jawab disini aja ya.

Q: Chan itu bapaknya Jesper?

A: Hayoo bapa mana bapa mana.. wkwk baca dan ikutin aja terus ya hehe ^^ /sok misterius/

Q: Si Jesper agak aneh 2 tahun udah ngomong segitu thor. Mending gedein ajah jadi 4-5 tahunan thorrr

A: Makasih sarannya sayang. Tapi Jesper disini emang segitu umurnya, trus kan kalo di Korea umurnya 3 tahunan tuh. Ini gapake umur Korea ya wkwk xD Nah dia umurnya se song triplets waktu masuk TROS lah. Triplets kan juga udah mulai pinter ngomong tuh, disini Jesper juga gitu sebenernya. Cuman Jesper lebih cerdas gitu jadinya dia cepet nangkep dan lebih cap cis cus kayak emaknya wkwkwk

Q: Thor minta socmednya dongg

A: Semua socmedku pake identitas asli wkwk. Jadi bahaya kalo kasih tau disini. Tapii kalo yang mau temenan sama aku, mau tanya username instagram sama line, bisa langsung PM aku aja yaa (aku jarang pake WA sayang). Mo ngobrol atau nanya di PM juga boleh, aku ga gigit lol

Q: Fast update dong thorrrr

A: Nah ini :"D I'm not promise but I will always keep trying to update faster... :")

SO! Review again, my lovely readers?


End file.
